


Chicken Nuggets At 3am

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Fili, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Not Related, Romance, no set timeline, sometimes bottom!Kili, students!AU, this will jump around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food, beer, parties, and lots of sex. Apart from studying for university that's the life of Kíli Oaks and Fíli Durin. And chicken nuggets, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Lasagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for [Erica](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com) because she needs more bottom!Fili in her life and so do we :D

Juggling the grocery bags in his hands Kíli reaches out and knocks on the door before him, shifting his weight from foot to foot and hoping Fíli is home and doesn’t have plans. It had taken a bit longer at the store then he would have liked but at least he had gotten everything on his list, even if he did have to stop someone and ask if ricotta cheese was the same thing as cottage cheese.

It isn’t, he learned while being guided to the cheese section and given a brief history on both kinds of cheese… along with a recommendation for a certain brand that was supposedly heavenly and a recipe for a five cheese twice baked macaroni and cheese scribbled on the back of an old receipt.

The extra bag on his back is weighed down with textbooks and a notebook as well and Kíli really wishes Fíli (or Bard - he’d even suffer the teasing of Fíli’s roommate) would open the door and let him inside because gods, is it hot out here.

The door flies open finally and Fíli stands there, dressed only in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. His hair is a mess from running his hands through it much too often and a pair of reading glasses sit on his nose but the blond doesn't even seem to notice them there. A slight frown appears on his face as he takes in the grocery bags in Kíli's hands.

“Did I forget you wanted to come over with food or did the battery of my phone die again?”

“I decided to be spontaneous and invite myself over.” Following Fíli inside Kíli shuts the door and kicks off his slip-on shoes. “And I know you’ve been working hard on that paper thing so I thought you might need a break, soI bought the ingredients to make lasagne.

On cue Fíli's stomach growls loudly. “Okay, you might not be wrong with the idea of food.”

"See, I just have a sixth sense for these kind of things." Kíli grins and once the bags have been set down on the counter he steps close to Fíli and wraps his arms around the blond’s neck, fingers curling in the soft hair at the back of his head. “You look good,” he grins, eyes dropping down to the boxer shorts with little books on them before moving back up to the glasses. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“Only when I have to read those really tiny fonts in textbooks.” Reaching up Fíli takes his glasses off and sets them down on the counter. “Really, how are people supposed to read those without getting a headache?”

“No one really reads their textbooks, Fíli.” Shaking his head a bit Kíli leans in for a kiss and smiles into it. “Only you… and Ori. Everyone else just skims them for answers or right before a test.”

“I will never understand how you're able to find the answers in those books without reading them first.” Stealing another kiss from Kíli's lips Fíli buries his fingers into the brunet's t-shirt. “But maybe it's just another one of your superpowers.”

“I have many of those, like getting ready in under six minutes and knowing the answers to all the trivia questions on the cereal box.” Kíli settles his hands on Fíli’s hips and squeezes.

“Yeah, I definitely managed to catch myself a superhero.” Grinning Fíli kisses the brunet one more time before he steps back and shifts his attention to the grocery bags on the counter. “Let's make food before I starve.”

“We don’t want that.” Pulling his school bag closer Kíli opens it and slides out a bottle of wine, giving Fíli a grin and tucking it into the refrigerator. “Is Bard going to be gracing us with his presence?” Grabbing a dish to layer the lasagne in Kíli then helps sort out the groceries.

“No, you're safe.” Laying out the ingredients onto the counter Fíli puts the empty bags aside. “He has some classes today and wants to go to the library after so he won’t be back home until late.”

Grabbing a pot Kíli fills it with water and sets it on the stove to cook the noodles. “That poor soul.” With a grin he turns back to Fíli and points at the big jar of sauce. “I got the kind with little bits of meat in it so we don’t have to cook any. Smart, huh?”

“I'm not going to argue about how healthy or not that kind of stuff is,” Fíli grins and leans against the counter. “At least not right now.”

“Oh come on, now I can just feel the disappointment.” Stepping back over to Fíli the brunet lets out a huff and drapes himself over the shorter man like a sloth. “I failed the dish and we haven’t even started making it yet,” he mumbles into Fíli’s neck with a grin.

“I said I'm not arguing,” Fíli chuckles and tries to push Kíli away. “And get away from me, you're all hot and sticky.”

Backing off Kíli smiles and reaches to push his hair back. “I walked six blocks between here and the grocery store on one of the hottest days of the month, can you blame me?”

“And now you're making me cook for you so I get all hot and sticky and we both have to take a shower.” Pointing with the wooden spoon at Kíli Fíli tries to look as unimpressed as possible. “I see your plan.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” Kíli gives his best innocent look and scoots out of the way with a cheeky smile. “I just wanted to spend time with you, that’s all.”

Fíli gives him another look and turns to stir the pasta. “I bet that's all you're here for, the working air condition and bigger shower have nothing to do with it.”

Leaning in Kíli kisses the blond’s cheek before he starts to mix the white cheeses together for that layer. “I didn’t even _think_ of those things,” he huffs with a smile. “I almost invited you over to my place but I didn’t know if you’d be able to pull yourself away from your precious books.”

“You're right, I probably wouldn't have been able to do that.” As he deems the pasta ready Fíli takes the pot to pour the water into the sink. “I still have to get myself through three more texts before I can work on finishing that bloody paper.”

Kíli hums and pops the lid of the sauce open. “Maybe I’ll have to come over more to make sure you don’t work yourself too hard.” They pat the noodles dry and Kili puts a thin layer of sauce into the baking dish before they start adding a layer of noodles and then the cheese mixture. “I bet you could read in the bath.”

“And fall asleep there and drown.” Together they add up a few more layers until the baking dish is nicely filled up and ready to go into the oven.

“I meant a bath with _me_ , you dork.” Adding a bit of extra sauce and cheese to the top Kíli then opens the door to the oven and watches Fíli slide the dish inside. With a little smile he reaches over to set the timer and then steps back from the heat of the oven. “Now we wait a little bit.”

“Time you can spend watching me while I work on my paper.” Stepping over to the sink Fíli turns on the tap to clean up the pot they used for the noodles.

Making a face Kíli collects the other dishes and piles them neatly by the sink. “I think we should do something else,” he says while grabbing a towel to dry the pot. “Like take a shower or play video games.”

“And my paper will finish itself while I do that?” Reaching for a plate Fíli grins and puts it into the soapy water.

“No, but your paper isn’t due until next week so you have lots of time to work on it.” Pushing away from the counter Kíli moves behind the blond and wraps his arms around Fíli’s middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. “And I did walk all the way here to come visit you.”

“You poor thing,” Fíli chuckles and puts the clean plate aside, leaning back against Kíli. “Of course you deserve all of my attention now.”

“You make it sound like I’m a puppy,” Kíli murmurs while slipping a hand beneath Fíli’s t-shirt, the other trailing just beneath the hem of his boxer shorts.

“I see nothing wrong about that.” Reaching for a dishcloth Fíli dries his hands. “You act like one most of the time.”

Licking the spot just behind Fíli’s ear Kíli blows cool air over it teasingly. “And yet you never pet me enough.” With a little grin he rocks his hips against the blond’s backside.

Laughing Fíli turns in Kíli's arms and reaches up to ruffle his hair. “Better now?”

Kíli gives the older student a goofy smile and wraps his arms around Fíli’s waist. “I guess so.”

Fíli chuckles and shakes his head fondly. Gripping the front of Kíli's shirt he pulls the taller man down into a kiss, still grinning against the brunet's lips.

Sliding his hands down Fíli’s back Kíli cups his bottom and pulls him closer while tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Slim hips roll against the blond’s and Kíli squeezes his hands.

“How about that shower now?” Fíli mumbles and deepens the kiss even more, one hand sneaking into dark hair.

“Mhmm.” Kíli moans softly when Fíli’s fingers slide into his hair. His hands tighten and he dips a bit before, lifting the older man up with his grip as Fíli’s legs wrap around his waist and he mumbles between kisses. “Shower…”

“Definitely shower.” Moving his hips against Kíli's Fíli moans into the kiss and tightens his grip in messy hair.

A curse slips past Kíli’s lips and he stumbles out of the kitchen and down the hall, pausing every so often to press Fíli against the wall and rock against him. Adjusting his grip the taller man groans and almost smashes into the bathroom door, carrying Fíli over to the sink and setting him down on it.

As soon as Kíli lets go of him enough Fíli pushes up the brunet's shirt and drags it over his head, letting the fabric fall down onto the floor before he goes for the button and zip of Kíli's shorts.

They go down to the floor as well and Kíli makes quick work of pulling Fíli’s worn t-shirt off to join the pile. With one hand the brunet reaches blindly to start the shower, pressing kisses along Fíli’s neck as his fingers slip beneath the blond’s underwear. “Missed you.”

Fíli hums and pushes Kíli's bright pink boxer shorts down, his hand immediately wrapping around the brunet's already half hard cock. “Missed you too. I'm glad you came over.”

Kíli’s hips stutter into Fíli’s hand and he moans against warm skin, tugging the blond’s boxers off with a bit of difficulty. “Me too. And I’m glad you didn’t have plans.” Sliding his hands beneath Fíli once more Kíli lifts him up and stumbles into the shower, the cool spray washing over their heated skin as he presses the shorter man against the tile wall.

The blond moans, leaning his head back against the tiles and closing his eyes. “At least no further plans than working on my paper.”

“Mmm yes, and I knew I could convince you to take a break.” Nipping at Fíli’s collarbones Kíli thrusts against the wet body pressed against his own. He uses his weight to pin Fíli in place and slides his hand down to trace along the outside of his entrance. “I’m that charming.”

“You really are.” Wrapping his legs tighter around Kíli to make it easier for the brunet to keep him up against the wall Fíli moans at the feeling of Kíli's fingers brushing over his entrance. “Convincing, but charming too.”

A little grin appears on Kíli’s face and he looks up at the blond through dark lashes. “And now I’ve got you right where I want you.” Reaching up into the shower caddy Kíli digs his hand around until he finds the little bottle they’d tucked there a few weeks ago, popping the top and getting a bit onto his fingers.

Shifting Fíli out of the water Kíli slides slick fingers back down and pushes one inside slowly.

The blond moans Kíli's name and crushes their lips back together, one hand holding tightly to the brunet's shoulder while the other slips back into wet hair.

Kíli slides his finger completely into the shorter man and groans against his lips, leaning heavily against Fíli’s chest and making sure he has a good grip. “So good, Fíli.”

“More,” Fíli demands and pushes his hips down against Kíli's finger as far as he can. “Want to feel you.”

“So bossy,” Kíli murmurs, slowly pressing a second finger in with the first. “And you’ll feel me soon enough, it’s been a while and I don’t want to rush.” Trailing his lips down Fíli’s cheek and neck the younger man bites softly at wet skin.

The fingers in Kíli's hair tighten and a breathy moan escapes the blond's lips as his eyes fall shut.

A low groan slips past Kíli’s lips when his hair is tugged and he rocks his body forward automatically to try and get some kind of friction against his cock. With a grin he sucks a dark mark just above Fíli’s collarbones and curls his fingers when he thrusts them deep.

Fíli curses breathlessly and rocks his hips down harder, toes curling behind Kíli's back. “You're such a tease.”

The brunet grins and lifts his head to catch Fíli’s lips in a kiss, feeling fingers digging into his shoulder. “Isn’t this better than working on a paper?” Testing Fíli with his third finger Kíli pushes it inside with the first two when he deems the blond loose enough for more.

“Much better,” Fíli agrees with a moan and buries his face in the crook of Kíli's neck, kissing the wet skin there. “But sadly this won't help me pass my class when working on my paper would.”

Tightening his hold Kíli stills his fingers and lets out a little sigh. “Want me to leave so you can work on it?”

“No, I’d actually like a class where I can just be with you all day and get good marks for that. It won't happen but a boy can dream.” Shifting his hips Fíli tries to get Kíli to move his fingers again. “Now would you please do me, then get our dinner out of the oven, eat with me, and then fuck me again until we pass out on my bed? I might even have ice cream for dessert in the freezer.”

A slow smile spreads on Kíli’s face and he presses a soft kiss to Fíli’s lips, biting softly at his bottom lip. “It would be my pleasure,” he murmurs, curling his fingers and dragging them out so he can grab the little bottle and get himself ready.

Once his cock is ready with the special lube he adjusts his hold on Fíli and lines up, rocking his hips forward so he slides into the blond in one thrust.

Fíli moans the brunet's name and eagerly kisses him again while rolling his hips to make Kíli move. His fingers dig into Kíli's shoulders so he can hold himself up better.

Sliding both hands to hold at the back of Fíli’s thighs the younger man builds up a steady rhythm of thrusts and his moans fill the shower when Fíli’s fingers dig into his skin and his body tightens around him. “Ahaaa…”

“I'm not gonna last long,” Fíli pants in between kisses. “Sorry.”

“Idiot.” With a groan Kíli presses the blond against the wall a bit harder and snaps his hips a bit faster, burying his face in Fíli’s shoulder and biting down as he thrusts deep.

“Kíli!” The shout echoes through the bathroom as Fíli comes hard, tightening around Kíli as he does so, one hand buried deep in the brunet's hair and pulling just the right way.

The younger man follows immediately with an echoing moan, rolling his hips into the tight heat as he rides the edge of his release. The pain from his hair being pulled and the pleasure of having Fíli so close combines and Kíli can’t get enough so he leans back a bit to catch Fíli’s lips in a messy kiss.

After a few more thrusts Kíli leans into the blond and tries to catch his breath, making sure Fíli’s legs are still wrapped firmly around him before sliding a hand up his back. “Still good?”

Fíli hums and nods before he kisses Kíli again. “My legs are starting to get a bit tired but it's still okay.”

“Then we should rinse off a bit and go check on the lasagne.” Murmuring against Fíli’s lips Kíli carefully slips out of the older man with a quiet moan. His arms go around the blond’s waist and he reaches to turn the water a bit warmer before moving Fíli under it.

The blond unwraps his legs from Kíli and slips them down onto the floor, leaning against the brunet for a bit of support. “That was nice.”

Warm hands slide down Fíli’s bottom and up his back, rubbing softly at his skin. “It was very nice, we should do it again sometime.” Dipping his head Kíli presses his lips to the blond’s forehead.

He makes sure to take his time washing Fíli, smiling and laughing softly as they finish up in the shower. After a while they turn the water off and Kíli grabs a towel, drying the blond and then giving himself a quick pat dry.

They only slip into their underwear, leaving the rest of their clothes on the bathroom floor to collect later, and move back over to the kitchen to check on their food, exchanging kisses along the way.

“Not done yet,” Kíli says after he peeks into the oven, spotting the reading glasses on the counter and slipping them on before turning to Fíli with a grin. “Whatever will we do?”

“Can you even see anything with those?” Fíli chuckles and steps closer, wrapping his arms around Kíli's middle.

Kíli smiles and lifts his hand up to Fíli’s face. “I think I can manage,” he murmurs while tracing lightly along Fíli’s lips and then his nose. “Do I look dashing?”

“You always do.” There is a soft smile tugging on Fíli's lips as he looks up at Kíli and leans lightly into the gentle touch.

Mapping out the rest of Fíli’s face the brunet smiles and slides one hand onto his shoulder and the other into ~~his~~ golden **hair** , fingers threading through the damp locks. Using the touch Kíli leans in and guides the other student into a kiss.

Fíli smiles against Kíli's lips as they kiss slow and sweet without any hurry, taking their time. His hands run along Kíli's sides and slip just a tiny bit below the waistband of the brunet's boxer shorts.

A little shiver runs through Kíli and he takes a step closer. Fíli’s body is already giving off heat after their cool shower and the younger student is drawn to it.

The timer of the oven goes off with a shrill beeping tone and Fíli groans into the kiss but doesn't let go of Kíli.

A grin spreads across Kíli’s face and he leans his head back to kiss the tip of Fíli’s nose. “That’ll be our dinner calling.”

“I can hear it but I don't want to hear it,” Fíli grumbles but takes a step back so Kíli can take a look at their lasagne.

Grabbing the potholders Kíli slides the dish out with a smile, setting it on top of the stove quickly so it doesn’t burn him. “I think it looks done,” he says while leaning over to the freezer and grabbing out the box of breadsticks he had bought.

After putting them onto a baking tray he slides it back into the oven and sets the timer for a few minutes. “We just have to let it sit for a bit while the breadsticks heat up.”

“That's good.” Hooking his fingers into Kíli's boxer short Fíli pulls the brunet closer again. “Means there is time for a few more kisses.”

“Kiss monster.” Pressing their lips together the younger man smiles and slides his hands around Fíli’s waist, reaching down to squeeze his bottom.

“You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to,” Fíli mumbles against the brunet's lips.

“Kissing you is my favourite thing to do.” Tugging Fíli so their bodies are pressed flush together Kíli smiles.

“That's good,” Fíli whispers into the barely there space between their lips. “Because I really like to kiss you too.”

Closing the distance between them Kíli presses a soft kiss to the corner of the older man’s lips and another one down a bit further. The next goes to his cheek and then his nose before Kíli takes Fíli’s bottom lip between his own.

Fíli sighs into the kiss and slips his fingers into dark hair to play with the long strands and wrap them around his fingers while he kisses Kíli.

All too soon the timer goes off and Kíli pulls away with the groan, knowing if they continue the kisses their breadsticks will burn. “Want to grab the wine while I dish this up?”

“Good idea.” Taking two glasses from a board above the counter Fíli sets them down onto it and walks over to the fridge to get the bottle. Opening it he pours the wine into the glasses. “Do you want to eat here or in my room?”

“Your room, if we’re allowed,” Kíli teases as he takes the breadsticks out of the oven. He reaches and takes down two plates and begins to cut the lasagne, putting a large piece on each one. “I know how you are about crumbs.”

“Well, you better watch out with those breadsticks or you can eat on the floor.” Taking a sip of the cool wine Fíli grins. “And sleep there too.”

Kíli stumbles back dramatically and lifts a hand up over his heart. “Ouch, that hurts. As if I wouldn’t be careful.”

“It's just a fair warning,” Fíli grins and takes the other glass to carry both of them over to his room. “You tend to make a mess with almost everything you do.”

“I do not!” Putting a few breadsticks on each plate Kíli grabs two forks and carries the meal stoward the blond’s bedroom. “I _told_ you, it’s called organized chaos for a reason.”

“So well organized that you can’t find anything.” Opening the door to his bedroom with his elbow Fíli pushes it open and steps into the small room, walking over to the bed and setting the glasses down on the nightstand.

Kíli follows and hands Fíli a plate once he takes a seat. “I can find things,” he says as he moves to the other side of the bed and sits, scooting up to lean back against the headboard. “It just takes a minute longer sometimes.”

Fíli chuckles with an amused smile and scoots back against the headboard as well. “As long as you're happy with it.”

Nodding Kíli cuts himself a bit of lasagne and blows on it to try and cool it down. After a few moments he slips the bite into his mouth and hums at the taste.

“I take that as it's good.” Grinning Fíli picks one of the breadsticks and takes a bite.

“It’s very good, but hot.” Setting his fork down Kíli fans his mouth as he chews. “How’s your breadstick? Perfectly cooked?”

“Of course.” Setting the plate down into his lap so he can reach for his wineglass with his free hand Fíli takes another bite of the bread. “You're the master of making breadsticks so they can’t be anything but delicious.”

“You mean the master of throwing frozen ones into the oven and heating them up.” Cutting himself another piece of lasagne the brunet takes a bite of one of his breadsticks, making sure to keep over his plate. “I’ve never made real ones before, maybe we could try that one day.”

“We can do that. It's not that hard, really.” Taking another bite Fíli points the rest of his breadstick at Kíli. “And getting them out of the oven at the right time is an art because if you get that wrong the frozen ones would taste disgusting.”

Kíli smiles and sets his fork down. “I’d like that, I can be the official ‘take them out of the oven’ person.” Making a grabby hand toward his wine Kíli makes a small whining noise. “Please?”

Lying the rest of his breadstick down on his plate Fíli takes the other glass from the nightstand and hands it over to Kíli. “Here you go, big baby.”

“Thank you. And I’m not a baby, I just didn’t want to risk moving and spilling anything on your bed.” Taking a sip of the wine Kíli grins against the rim of the glass. “I don’t fancy sleeping on the floor tonight.”

“Is there another way to sleep that you would fancy more?” Fíli grins and takes another sip of his wine.

“In your bed, preferably.” Trying to balance the wine glass between his legs so Fíli won’t have to keep handing it over Kíli lifts his plate a bit out of the way. “With you worn out and sleeping on my chest so we can stay warm.”

“If you want to stay warm we can just open the window.” Setting his wineglass down on the nightstand Fíli grabs his fork and takes a bite of his lasagne.

“And then listen to Bard bitch about letting his cool air escape? I think not.” Finishing one of his breadsticks Kíli starts to eat his lasagne in bigger bites now that it’s had a chance to cool a little. “I’ll just use you as my heating pad.”

“I'm glad if I can be at your service,” Fíli chuckles and takes another forkful of lasagne. “It makes me feel very useful.”

“You are very useful, just as I am and will be after we’ve finished eating.” Wiggling his eyebrows at the older man Kíli reaches for his wine glass.

Fíli can't help but laugh, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth so the lasagne stays in there. “You didn't just say that.”

“I did.” Taking a drink of his wine Kíli smiles and sets the glass back down, giving Fíli a wink. “At your service.”

“I'll test that with the service as soon as I have finished my lasagne,” Fíli laughs and scoops up the next bite with his fork.

Biting into his second breadstick Kíli nudges the blond’s foot with his own. “You couldn’t tell from the preview earlier?”

“Yes, but now I have to test the stamina.” Popping the lasagne into his mouth Fíli reaches for his wine glass to take a sip.

Kíli laughs and finishes off his bread, chewing it before he gives Fíli a grin. “You’re one to talk about stamina.” Taking his last bite of lasagne Kíli shifts to his knees and leans across Fíli to set the empty plate and glass on the nightstand. “Oh _Kíli_ , I’m not gonna last long,” he moans in imitation of Fíli’s voice, moving to straddle the blond’s legs. “You’re just so… so _big_ I can’t get enough.”

“Don't overestimate yourself. I've seen bigger.” Taking the last bite of his lasagne Fíli licks the fork clean.

The brunet huffs and scoots up in Fíli’s lap better when the second plate joins his own on the little table. “I don’t believe you,” he says in challenge, resting his arms on the blond’s shoulders and curling long fingers in his hair. “You’re just saying that to hurt my feelings.”

“No really, I did.” Finishing the rest of his wine Fíli sets the glass back down on the nightstand. “Bard sends me emails when he finds weird pictures of guys on the internet. There are many things I've seen that I wish I could unsee.”

Unable to stop himself Kíli breaks out into laughter, falling to the side and curling up on the bed as he laughs. Somehow he can totally picture that and just imagining Fíli’s face when he opens one of those emails sends a new round of laughter through him. Kíli wraps his arms around his middle and turns his face into the blankets to muffle his laughter.

Fíli watches him with an amused little smile. “Yeah, just laugh. You haven't been the one opening the picture of a guy who was able to actually knot his penis in the middle of class.”

“Stop,” Kíli wheezes as he tries to draw breath, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. “I’m dying.”

“You kind of deserve it for calling me a liar.” With a grin Fíli lies down onto the bed next to Kíli. “In the future I should forward all those emails on to you.”

“I didn’t call you a liar, I just said I didn’t believe you.” Panting as he tries to catch his breath Kíli rolls to prop himself up on Fíli’s chest, wiping at his eyes. “And please no, I wouldn’t want to take that away from you and Bard.”

“He's really tricky because sometimes he sends really cute things like kittens or puppies and then bam, a cock monster.”

Kíli laughs again and reaches up to brush Fíli’s hair back. “He’s quite the catch, that friend of yours.”

“He's an idiot but I like him anyway.” Smiling at Kíli Fíli turns his head and presses a kiss to the younger student's hand.

Sitting up a bit Kíli trails his lips down Fíli’s chest, flicking his tongue over the piercing in his nipple before going even lower. “You seem to attract idiots,” Kíli murmurs against warm skin, sliding his lips down Fíli’s boxer shorts to kiss his cock over the fabric.

“Yeah, that seems to be a thing I do,” Fíli breathes and bites his lips.

“A nice thing,” Kíli hums before sliding his tongue along the front of Fíli’s underwear. Bringing his hands up he skims them along the blond’s thighs and rubs circles into the soft skin with his thumbs.

Fíli's eyes fall shut and his fingers dig into the soft bedding. He lifts his hips a bit off the bed so Kíli has it easier to get the boxer shorts all the way down and off.

Tossing the fabric to the floor Kíli peppers little kisses along the inside of Fíli’s thigh and up to the juncture of his leg teasingly. Dark eyes look up at the blond and Kíli lets his stubble slide lightly along Fíli’s skin. “Ready to test?”

Opening his eyes again Fíli looks down at the brunet, biting his lips in thought. “I'm not sure I want it like this right now.”

Kíli lifts his head with a little frown, heaving himself up with his hands and sitting cross-legged between Fíli’s legs while biting at the inside of his lip. “Do you want more lasagne? I think there are a few more breadsticks, too.”

“That's not what I meant.” Nudging Kíli with his foot Fíli grins a little at the brunet's confused face. “I meant you blowing me right now. I think I'd rather take it a bit slower this time, make it last. Don't get me wrong, I love all the passionate stuff. But right now I think I want to go for slow and lazy and just feeling you as much as I can. But if you're not up for that we can play a video game.”

A slow smile spreads on Kíli’s face and he nods, unfolding his long legs and moving to crawl over top the blond. “I like slow and lazy,” he hums, lowering his body down to fit against Fíli’s. “And I like video games too, so maybe we make this a sleepover.”

“I’d like that.” Leaning up a little Fíli captures the brunet's lips in a sweet kiss while his fingertips run along Kíli's sides and slowly push his bright boxer shorts down.

The younger man smiles against Fíli’s lips and wiggles his hips to get the fabric down easier. He presses kisses to the corner of Fíli’s mouth and along his cheek, nearly flopping over as he tries to kick off his boxers. “Uuumph,” dropping his face into Fíli’s neck Kíli laughs into warm skin as he uses one hand to reach down and tug them free.

“Very elegant,” Fíli laughs and wraps his arms around Kíli to prevent him from falling down the bed.

“Elegant enough to have swept you off your feet,” Kíli murmurs as he lifts his head with a smile.

“That's true.” Smiling softly Fíli nods and leans in for another kiss. “You absolutely did.”

Humming softly the brunet keeps the kiss slow and simple, shifting his weight onto one arm so he can slide a hand up and down Fíli’s side. “Very lucky on my part.”

Fíli smiles into the kiss. Parting his legs a bit more he makes sure Kíli can lay comfortably between them while one hand slides into dark curls.

Kíli’s hand roams across the blond’s side and trails over his chest, sliding onto the bed to balance the weight once more as Kíli lowers himself on top of Fíli.

Wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck Fíli smiles up at him. “Hey there.”

“Hey, fancy meeting you here.” Dipping his head Kíli presses his lips to Fíli’s in a light kiss, grinning as he does so.

“Do you come here often?” Fíli mumbles against Kíli's lips and can't help but laugh, bringing his legs up and wrapping them loosely around the brunet's middle.

“As often as I’m allowed.” Sliding his hand down Fíli’s side Kíli rubs circles with his thumb into the blond’s raised thigh, a grin on his lips. “And in the shower, on the couch and one time in the kitchen.”

“Oh god, that was a bad one,” Fíli laughs and buries his face in the crook of Kíli's neck. “And never tell Bard about the kitchen.”

Cupping Fíli’s bottom and squeezing softly Kíli laughs. “Don’t worry, I don’t have a death wish.” Unable to stop smiling he presses a kiss into messy blond hair and leans back a bit. “But I think his face would be priceless, even if I’d have to sneak around to avoid him.”

“He would never want to make food on that counter ever again,” Fíli chuckles and presses a kiss to Kíli's collarbone.

“And we need him to make good food.” A little shiver runs down Kíli’s spine and he rocks his hips down a bit, fingers drifting to slide along the blond’s entrance.

“Do we? I thought you'd be happy with my cooking.” Shoving one hand under his pillow Fíli pulls out a bottle of lube and hands it over to Kíli.

“I am but we have to think of all possibilities.” Leaning up a bit Kíli takes the bottle and quickly pops the cap, the muscles of his stomach flexing as he holds his weight up without his arms. “What if we’re both sick or stuck in bed and can’t possibly make food?”

Squeezing the bottle he lets the liquid pool on Fíli’s stomach and tosses then tosses it aside, placing one hand back down onto the bed at the blond’s side and running the fingers of his other hand through the gel.

“That's cold,” Fíli complains with a laugh and squirms a bit. “And you will stick to me afterwards.”

“Then my plan is going very well.” Kíli dips down for a kiss and trails his hand back to press against Fíli’s entrance, the tip of his finger slipping inside. “We’ll have to take another shower.”

“Such a pity,” Fíli moans and shifts his hips a bit to get more of Kíli's finger. “It's a good thing I like taking showers with you.”

Sliding his finger inside and then adding a second a few moments later Kíli smiles when the blond relaxes around him. “I’m so spoiled,” he murmurs, trailing his lips down to suck a small mark at the base of Fíli’s neck.

Fíli just hums and tilts his head back so Kíli has better access. “Only a little bit.”

“You’re too good to me.”

Curling his fingers Kíli moves his lips along Fíli’s neck and leaves a trail of marks that will get him a punch tomorrow. He uses kisses and nips as distraction and after a few minutes he slides his fingers free and reaches blindly to feel the lube that has warmed on Fíli’s stomach.

“Let me,” Fíli mumbles a bit breathless and dips his fingers into the lube before reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Kíli's cock. With teasingly soft strokes he spreads the lube slowly, letting his thumb brush over the head.

“Fíli.” The name is whispered with a breathy moan against the blond’s neck, Kíli’s arm shaking as he slides his hips forward slowly into Fíli’s grip. “So good.”

Keeping his hand moving in a very slow way Fíli captures Kíli's lips in a tender kiss. There is no hurry in what they do, just enjoying their closeness skin on skin.

Kíli rolls his hips with little moans and grunts that dissolve between them, shifting down so he can rub along Fíli as well. Their cool shower is long forgotten and the room starts to heat up as they press even closer.

They share breath and moans between them, whispering each other’s name into the silence of the room. Slowly Fíli guides Kíli's cock lower, a low moan slipping over his lips as the head slips inside without much resistance.

“Fíli…” Kíli’s eyes are so dark they’re nearly black, body covered in a light sheen of sweat as he rolls his hips forward slowly. “Fíli,” he repeats the name softly while inching inside until his hips are pressed flush against the blond’s.

With his hands fisting in the blankets on either side of Fíli the younger man watches for any discomfort, leaning in for a kiss and just feeling everything.

Fíli moans softly into the kiss, his fingertips running up and down Kíli's back, mapping out every inch of skin he can reach.

When Kíli arches his back into the soft touch he presses a bit deeper, swallowing the sounds between them. Warm lips trail down the side of Fíli’s neck to retrace the path he had made earlier.

A shudder runs through Fíli's body as he closes his eyes with a breathless little gasp. “Kíli.”

“Hmm.” Kíli presses his body against the blond’s but keeps most of his weight off of Fíli and onto his arms. His hips roll slowly and the kisses become light and careful.

It's different from the sex they had before. It's slow and deep and like they want to burn the memory of each other into their skin.

Keeping his pace slow and easy Kíli thrusts in a steady rhythm, lips finding the blond’s once more as a hand moves between them to wrap around his cock. “I like you,” he murmurs against Fíli’s lips. “Us.”

“Well, I really hope you do.” Fíli chuckles a little and runs a hand through Kíli's hair. “I wouldn't do this if I didn’t like you a lot.”

“Y-yeah,” the brunet mumbles while sliding his thumb along the underside of Fíli’s cock. The fingers in his hair tug lightly and Kíli shifts his hips to change the angle a bit.

Moving his lips down Kíli's neck and towards his shoulder Fíli presses kisses into the warm skin. “And I wouldn't sleep with you without protection if I didn’t trust you.”

Kíli’s body shudders in pleasure and he tips his head, the mop of messy hair falling to the side and his eyes closing as Fíli kisses his shoulder. It’s hard to keep his focus on anything, be it the slow thrusts and movement of his hand or the way the blond’s lips leave a heated trail along his skin. “Fíli.”

“I love the way you say my name,” Fíli mumbles around another soft kiss, his fingers twisting in the curly strands.

A low moan fills the bedroom and Kíli buries his face in the blond’s neck, hips speeding up a bit as he rocks into Fíli again and again. The puffs of air he breathes against Fíli’s neck are whispers of his name repeated over and over, Kíli’s body curling into the shorter man’s as he tries to get closer.

Fíli's legs wrap tighter around the brunet, fingers burying deeper in Kíli's hair and dig into his skin. The little shudders running though his body telling Kíli more than anything else that he's close.

“Fíli,” the brunet moans, speeding up the hand wrapped around the older man and pressing in deep with each thrust. After a few more rolls of his hips Kíli comes inside the blond with a soft shout, his hand tightening on Fíli’s cock as his pulls get more desperate.

With a shaky moan of Kíli's name Fíli comes over the brunet's hand, face buried in the crook of the younger man's neck, holding tight like he might drown if he lets go now.

Kíli lets his eyes fall shut and stills his hips, hand falling away onto the bedding as he rests his weight on top of Fíli. His chest heaves and he noses along Fíli’s neck while trying to catch his breath. They’re so warm and close right now that Kíli wants to stay like this forever.

Fíli slowly loosens his hold on Kíli, still holding close but not clinging to the brunet like his life depends on it anymore. With a soft sigh he presses a kiss to the side of Kíli's neck.

“Let’s just sleep,” Kíli mumbles with a little yawn. "And get some chicken nuggets after the nap."

“Good idea.” Closing his eyes Fíli hums sleepily. “Just roll off of me.”

“But you’re so comfy.” Sliding his lips lazily along Fíli’s neck Kíli leans up on his arm after a few moments, pulling himself free from the blond’s body slowly and flopping onto his side with a groan.

“I can be comfy like this too,” Fíli mumbles and rolls to his side so he can pillow his head on Kíli's chest and wrap an arm around the brunet's middle.

The younger man smiles and reaches to fold an arm behind his head. “Very comfy,” he murmurs while trailing the fingers of his other hand along Fíli’s back and arm.

The blond sighs and closes his eyes, relaxing completely into the soft touches. “That's nice.”

Kíli hums and lets his eyes drift shut as well, keeping his hand moving slowly until he gets closer to sleep. Fíli’s body against his is warm but not overly so, the heat from earlier beginning to fade as they cool down a bit.

Fíli feels nicely heavy and the steady heartbeat under his ear help to lull the blond to sleep quickly.

A few moments later Kíli follows him to sleep, a hand resting on Fíli’s back and the blond’s warmth across his chest.


	2. Hot Summer Sex

The room is almost unbearably warm in the summer heat but the broken fan in the corner is the last thing on Kíli’s mind as he twists his fingers, drawing a low moan from the blond spread out beneath him on the bed. The sound echoes off the thin walls and a grin tugs at the younger man’s lips as he wiggles his fingers a bit, sliding them halfway out before pushing in once more.

“Someone’s going to call in another complaint for noise violation.” Rocking his hand forward and brushing against just the right spot Kíli grins when another moan fills the room, his own hips rutting against Fíli’s thigh to find a bit of relief.

“Not my fault,” Fíli pants and tries to roll his hips up towards Kíli’s fingers to get a bit more. “That old hag just doesn’t like me. She wouldn’t say a thing if it was a girl you were banging into the mattress.”

Kíli can’t help but laugh at that, using his free hand to stroke himself a few times and take the edge off. “That’s too bad for her because the only one I’m banging into this mattress is you.” Curling his fingers the brunet thrusts them once more before pulling free and grabbing the nearly empty bottle of lube. “And on the couch. Oh and on the kitchen counter and occasionally against the front door when I know she’ll be walking by.”

Fíli laughs and wraps his arms around Kíli’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. “Poor old grumpy lady has to live with so much love right next to her.”

“She’s just jealous of our love,” Kíli mumbles against Fíli’s lips, slicking himself with the cool lube as a shiver slides up his spine. “Fuck, that stuff is always cold.” Pulling back a bit he shifts onto his knees and spreads Fíli’s legs a bit wider before settling between them.

“She’s jealous because she wants you.” Fíli can’t help but laugh when he sees Kíli pulling a face. “She wants you but she can’t have you because you’re all mine and mine alone.”

“Oh gods, she’s like seventy or something. You’ve about killed the mood.” His words are proven wrong seconds later when he uses one hand to line himself up at the blond’s entrance. “But that possessive streak always gets me.” Kíli grins and presses the head of his cock against Fíli and rocks his hips teasingly, just barely breaching the tight ring of muscle before pulling back.

“Tease,” Fíli groans, grabs a handful of Kíli’s hair and tugs just the right way to make the brunet moan. “Make me yours already. I want to be able to feel you at least for the next few hours.”

Snapping his hips forward Kíli pushes past the tiny bit of resistance his fingers hadn’t been able to take care of, sliding into the blond with one deep thrust. He moans when the hands in his hair tighten again and Fíli clamps down on his cock in the most maddening way. “Fuck—you’re mine, Fíli.”

Kíli rolls his hips from side to side slowly as he gives time to adjust, bending down and sliding even deeper with a little groan as he bites at the base of the older man’s neck. “Mine.”

With a low moan Fíli tilts his head back to give Kíli better access while his legs wrap around the brunet to get him even deeper. “Yours.”

Trailing a line of kisses and bites along Fíli’s neck Kíli waits for the unspoken cue to move. It comes not long after as the legs around his waist tighten a bit, the brunet pulling his hips back in a slow drag only to thrust forward and find a quick and deep rhythm.

Fíli moans the younger’s name, his fingers digging into Kíli’s shoulders to meet the trusts as best as he can. He’s begging for more within seconds, wanting Kíli to go deeper and faster.

One of Kíli’s hands moves to tug the blond’s leg up higher over his hip, the angle changing so he can rock forward and bury deeper. A moan slips past his lips when warm fingers dig into his skin and Kíli slides his free hand down to wrap around Fíli’s cock, stroking him in time with the quick rhythm of his hips.

Fíli tightens around Kíli’s length, a shudder running through his body and his grip getting harder, fingernails leaving marks on damp skin. “Won’t last for much longer.”

Kíli chuckles and slows his pace a bit, his hand moving up from Fíli’s thigh to the small bar that sits through his nipple. “Maybe I should slow it down a bit then,” he teases, flicking along the piercing with his thumb.

Tightening the muscles around Kíli’s cock once more Fíli grins at the breathless moan that escapes the brunet. “I'd like to see you try.”

He’s right and Kíli only last two more slow thrusts before he picks up his pace once more, both hands gripping Fíli’s hips for leverage as he bucks into the blond. “Fuck, and you weren’t even going to come over,” he pants heavily, moaning Fíli’s name as he gets closer to his release.

“Good thing I could make it in the end,” Fíli pants and moves his hips as best he can to meet Kíli’s thrusts, his fingers sliding into Kíli’s hair and tugging hard.

Kíli swears loudly and snaps his hips hard a few more times as his release nearly tips him over the edge. “Fuck, I didn’t—can I.. inside?” He finally gets out, hips stuttering as he tries to hold off.

Fíli locks his eyes with Kíli’s, a teasing grin spreading on his lips. “Give me everything you have.”

Within a few seconds Kíli buries himself deep into Fíli’s body and comes, emptying everything he has into the blond as he rolls his hips to prolong the sensation. One hand reaches to tighten around Fíli’s cock and he flicks his thumb over the head, pressing moaning kisses into damp skin until he bites softly at the pierced nipple.

With a hoarse cry Fíli comes hard between them, his fingers tightening into Kíli’s hair once more and his hips keep rolling to ride it out as long as he can. “Gods, you’re amazing.”

“Says you,” Kíli mumbles out between groans, feeling the blond’s release between them and his own making the slide of his sensitive cock easier. Once it becomes too much he presses in deep with grunt and locks his arms around Fíli so he can roll onto his back and smile up at the older man. “Mmm, nice and full.”

“I like that feeling.” Grinning down at Kíli Fíli tilts his head to steal another kiss from the brunet’s lips.

“Good.” Sliding his hands down Fíli’s back the younger man squeezes his bottom and grins against his lips.

Fíli grins into the kiss and rocks his hips down just a little bit.

A low moan fills the room and Kíli bites at Fíli’s bottom lip. “Five more minutes and I’m ready again,” he mumbles, pulling back a bit and squeezing once more. “Maybe this time we move out to the kitchen. It’s so hot in here and I bet the table would be cooler on your back.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kissing Kíli one more time Fíli slowly lifts himself off of the brunet’s cock and drops down onto the bed next to him, rolling onto his back so he can look up onto the ceiling while he catches his breath.

“I really need to get the air conditioner fixed.” Lifting his head Kíli looks over at the window where the broken unit sits. He brings a hand up and gives it his middle finger before wiping it across his forehead. Turing his head on the pillow he looks at Fíli with a grin.

“We could go and take a shower and leave the kitchen table for another time.” Fíli shrugs his shoulders with a little grin. “Just an idea, of course.”

“Hmm, a shower.” Kíli lets his eyes trail down Fíli’s naked form appreciatively. “I like that idea.”

“Cool water could help with the heat a bit.” Reaching up Fíli runs a hand through his messed up hair. “At least as long as we’re in the shower.”

Nodding in agreement Kíli turns onto his side and looks down at the blond. “And maybe we can use some ice chips to cool down after the shower, if we need to.” Sliding his hand over he traces Fíli’s nipple piercing. “I should go start the water.”

“You should.” Fíli nods with a lazy little grin on his face, stretching his body like a cat after a nice nap in the sun.

The brunet eyes him almost hungrily and he’s about to shift on top of him only to stop at the last second and roll himself off the bed instead. “You are a tease,” he says while pointing at Fíli, cock stirring in interest.

Fíli laughs and rolls onto his side, looking at Kíli with amusement sparkling in his blue eyes. “Yeah, and you like it.”

Kíli hums in agreement and leans one knee onto the mattress so he can catch Fíli’s lips in a quick kiss. “I do.” With a smile he pushes back off the bed and walks over to the door, using the elastic around his wrist to tie his hair up into a high ponytail. “You have two minutes to rest before I come back to drag you into the shower,” he says in warning, throwing a grin over his shoulder and taking a few steps across the tiny hallway into the bathroom.

“Two minutes, got it.” Crossing his arms under his head Fíli lies down comfortably and closes his eyes to relax a bit until Kíli comes back. It only takes him about a minute to fall asleep.

Going into the bathroom Kíli doesn't bother to turn the water on as he cleans himself up a little, humming softly as he splashes his face with cool water. Once he’s cooled down a bit he digs around for the softest hand towel and wets it with cold water, walking back to the bedroom and smiling when he sees Fíli’s chest rising and falling evenly.

The brunet crawls onto the bed and slides one side of the towel along Fíli’s stomach and chest to clean him up. Sleepy blue eyes blink open and Kíli smiles as he slides the clean part of the towel along Fíli’s shoulders and arms to cool him off.

“We can shower later,” he tells the blond while lying down beside him with a smile.

“But you wanted another round,” Fíli mumbles sleepily and rubs his eyes, trying to sit up.

“And now I want a nap, you know how indecisive I am.” Tugging Fíli back down Kíli rolls half on top of him despite the heat. “We can go again later if you’re up for it. And then go get something to eat.” He snorts at his own words and lies his head down on Fíli’s chest.

“I bet the old hag would love us if we do it again around dinner time.” Wrapping his arms around Kíli Fíli closes his eyes again.

The brunet hums in amusement as he closes his eyes. “We’ll give her a free show to go with her evening meal.”

“Probably a better show than that folk music one she’s usually watching.”

Kíli snorts out a laugh into Fíli’s chest. “You’re right, if she can play that shit freely then I can fuck you against the door.”

“Sounds very fair to me,” Fíli grins and buries his nose in Kíli’s hair. “Now let me take my nap before the alphorn gets started.”

“Right, better rest up for that.” Unable to stop his smile Kíli slides his arm around Fíli to get a bit more comfortable and settles for their little nap.

Fíli’s breath evens out almost immediately after they stop talking, his arms still wrapped tightly around Kíli despite the summer heat.


	3. First Meeting

Music fills the air and bodies crowd the rooms of the spacious flat. There are people laughing and talking amongst themselves and others making out in the corners and against doorways, beer bottles and plastic wine glasses sitting on almost every flat surface.

The party is in full swing and people have started dancing in the main room, some actually moving like they are in a club and others stumbling drunkenly to a beat that doesn’t quite match the music.

What brings them together is the fun that everyone is having, whether they are new acquaintances sharing horror stories about professors, couples and singles dancing, or just friends wandering around to talk with whoever about whatever.

In one room a dark haired man takes a big drink of his beer while trying to pay attention to the redhead talking at him, the guy’s words spilling out faster than Kíli can comprehend. He nods every so often and his ‘date’ doesn’t seem to notice that the conversation is one-sided. He actually doesn’t seem to notice that Kíli hasn’t been able to get a word in at all, too busy going on and on about politics that Kíli would have liked to leave back on campus…far away from a party.

Downing the rest of his beer Kíli thanks the gods as the redhead pauses his rant to take a sip of his own drink, quickly excusing himself to go get another bottle and turning before the guy can start up again.

Kíli dodges between bodies and takes the long way to the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder like some bad secret agent looking to see if he’s being tailed. There’s no sign of the redhead and a little sigh of relief passes the student’s lips as he slips between the bodies filling the living room, making his way to the kitchen with one thing on his mind.

More alcohol.

Pushing the swinging door open he steps inside the mostly deserted kitchen and lets out a breath. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate Ori trying to set him up with someone but a political science major? It must be revenge for forgetting to pay back the money he had borrowed last week.

“Jesus, there’s not enough alcohol in this entire place to get me through another conversation like that,” he murmurs to himself, walking over to the refrigerator and waiting for whoever already has it open to finish up.

“I feel you, mate.” The guy emerges from the fridge, blond hair a tousled mess as if he had run his hands through it quite a lot, holding one bottle of beer out towards Kíli while he has another one in his other hand for himself. “Sorry, that's the hardest stuff I can find in here.”

“Thanks.” Kíli takes the bottle and twists the cap, the cool beer sliding easily down his throat. Wiping a hand across his mouth he nods at the blond man. “Are you on the run too?”

The blond sighs and nods, closing the fridge door and opening his bottle by using the edge of the kitchen counter. “That guy I was talking to is training to be an actor and he really loves to hear his own voice.” Taking a swig of his beer he looks at Kíli. “And who's your sunshine?”

“Political science major who wants to talk politics twenty-four seven, I don’t know what Ori was thinking.” Kíli can’t deny that he’s impressed with the blond’s bottle opening technique and he grins at the shorter man, holding up his bottle and nodding toward the other side of the kitchen. “I think we deserve something harder than beer, don’t you?”

A smile spreads on the blond's lips. “So you know where he hides the good stuff?”

“It’s very important that I can get drunk at his parties if I need to.” Stepping around the island counter Kíli kneels down by a locked cabinet and sets his beer on the floor, pulling a bobby pin from his mess of dark hair and flashing the blond a smile. “Be my lookout?”

“If you share the treasure with me.” The blond grins but doesn't even wait for Kíli's nod. He moves over to the swing doors, keeping out of sight but in a good position to see if someone comes their way. “It's clear so far. I'll ask if you’ve got your beer open if someone thinks going to the kitchen might be a good idea. Might be better than screaming 'stop breaking into the cupboard with the booze'.”

Kíli laughs as he works, quickly picking the lock that keeps them from their liquid gold. “I like that, it’s like a code.” Once the lock pops open he grabs a bottle of aged rum and a bottle of vodka that’s half full, setting them between his legs as he closes the lock back up.

Scooping the bottles up into one arm he grabs his beer and stands. “I’ve got the goods,” he tells the blond with a grin. “Let’s sneak out the back to the garden and celebrate our spoils.”

“Good idea.” Giving the party outside one last look to make sure still no one is interested in the kitchen the blond turns towards Kíli with a smile. “I'm Philip, by the way, but everyone callsme Fíli.”

“Fíli.” Rolling the name on his tongue the brunet smiles. “That fits quite nicely with Kíli, if I don’t say.” Handing over the bottle of rum Kíli leads them out the back door, glancing into the garden to make sure there is no one there.

“Last time I tried to escape out here there was a couple having sex on that bench,” he tells Fíli as they walk past it. “Sorry,” Kíli whispers with a light flush as he heads toward the small patch of grass off to the side. “That was probably too much information.”

“Just a little,” Fíli chuckles and flops down into the soft grass. “But better to hear about it than walking out here and see them in action.”

“That’s true. It was horrible.” Sitting down beside Fíli the taller man finishes off his beer and sets the empty bottle aside. “One was a TA for one of my classes. Talk about awkward.”

“Oh my god.” Fíli laughs so hard that he barely manages to keep sitting up straight. “That sounds so awful.”

“I skipped the next two parties to recover.” Twisting the cap off the vodka Kíli brings it up and takes a drink. “Shit, that’s the good stuff. Flavoured, even.”

“No wonder Ori locked it away then.” Still grinning Fíli reaches over and takes the bottle out of Kíli's hand to take a long swig of his own. “That's much better than beer.”

With a nod the brunet takes the bottle back, staring at the house as he takes a drink. “So, no acting major for you?”

“At least not that one. Why, are you one too?” Grinning Fíli leans back against the tree and stretches his legs out in front of himself.

“Gods no,” Kíli laughs as he sets the bottle between them. “I can’t even lie to save my life. I’m studying chemistry, the prestigious art of blowing things up in labs and such.”

“That sounds very cool.” Taking the bottle Fíli drinks once more. “I can't keep up with that. I'm just studying literature.”

Resting back on his hands Kíli turns to the blond with a smile. “Ah, the intellectual type. Classics or poetry? Are those even the right questions to be asking?” Reaching for the rum Kíli opens that as well and sniffs it, reeling back and making a face.

“Not a pirate, hmm?” Taking the bottle out of Kíli's hand Fíli takes a large swig of the rum and swallows it down with a little shiver. “Classics. I'm not so good with poetry although I love Shakespeare's sonnets.” Holding the bottle back out for Kíli to take Fíli shakes it a little with a daring grin.

Taking the unspoken challenge Kíli follows after Fíli and takes a large swig. It burns while sliding down his throat and the hair at the back of his neck stands on end. “I’m not so good with any of it so I’m already impressed.” Shaking his head a bit he smiles at the blond.

“It's a lot of reading and analyzing stuff, it's not as glamorous as blowing up things.” Grinning Fíli nudges Kíli with his foot.

Kíli can’t help but chuckle as he takes another gulp of rum. “One time I burnt my eyebrows off. Totally glamorous. I made Ori draw them on with a pencil when I had to leave my flat and he gave me angry eyebrows.”

“A real friend.” Grabbing the other bottle Fíli takes a drink, his fingers sliding along the smooth glass **.** “Have you known Ori for long?”

“Ever since I was four and he threw up over my shoes when he and his family came over to greet us as new neighbours.” Kíli smiles fondly at the memory, then lifts a hand to slide down his face. “Sorry, here I am telling you all this shit and you’re probably looking for a way out.”

Shaking his head Fíli sets the bottle back down into the grass. “No, I’m not. You're rather good company, actually. You're not boring, much too full of yourself, or trying to grope me in the first five minutes.”

“I’ve been trying to wait at least ten.” Lifting his arm up as if to check his watch Kíli looks at the tanned skin, turning to give Fíli a grin as he takes another sip from the rum bottle. “Think it’s been that long?”

Looking at Kíli the blond crooks his head to the side, a little grin on his lips. “I'm very sure it has.”

“That sounds like an invitation.” Lifting his bottle up Kíli takes one last drink before slipping the lid back on and screwing it shut. He scoots a bit closer to Fíli and leans in, stopping right as their lips brush. “Can I kiss you?”

The grin on Fíli's lips becomes a bit wider. Grabbing the front of Kíli's shirt with one hand Fíli pulls him closer so the last bit of distance disappears and their lips touch.

The kiss tastes like cherry vodka and rum but Fíli’s lips are soft and smooth against Kíli’s own. He tips his head and shifts a bit, pressing closer as a hand settles on the blond’s waist and slips beneath his t-shirt to rest on warm skin.

Fíli's own hand slips up into Kíli's hair as he parts his lips with a little sigh to deepen the kiss. Fingers wrap around long strands and tug lightly, the blond pressing his body closer to Kíli's.

After a few seconds Kíli throws caution to the wind and throws a leg over Fíli’s so he can settle his weight in the blond’s lap. With the new position they can get closer, one of his hands on Fíli’s shoulder as his hips roll forward gently and he can swallow the sounds from occupied lips.

“You don't do things by half, do you?” Fíli chuckles into the kiss, biting Kíli's lower lip gently.

A soft moan tumbles from Kíli’s lips and his fingers twist in the fabric of the blond’s shirt. “I blow things up as a hobby, what does that tell you?”

Laughing Fíli leans back a bit and grabs the vodka bottle. Taking a swig of it he leans in for a kiss and lets Kíli taste the flavoured alcohol.

Kíli swallows it down and then pulls back a bit, licking his lips and bringing one hand up to wipe at his chin. “Tastes good,” he grins, dipping back for another kiss.

They kiss for a while longer, Fíli humming against Kíli's lips as his fingertips slide under the brunet's shirt to feel warm skin. “I like how you kiss.”

“Me too. You taste good.” Sliding his hands along the tops of the blond’s shoulders Kíli trails one up into his hair and cards though the golden strands lazily. “But you should kiss me when I’m completely sober, too. To see which is better.”

Tilting his head to the side Fíli grins. “This is an interesting way to say you want to see me again and kiss some more at the same time.”

With a chuckle Kíli grabs the bottle of vodka and takes a swig, his cheeks and tips of his ears pink from the alcohol. “I’m nothing if not interesting.” Lifting the bottle to Fíli’s lips he winks. “What say you?”

Swallowing the liquid down Fíli nearly spills the vodka on himself when Kíli lowers the bottle again. Chuckling he wipes his chin and looks at the brunet in his lap. “Sober kisses sound good to me.”

“Awesome.” The bottle gets set down in the grass and Kíli jumps a bit in surprise when the screen door they had snuck out from slams suddenly. Glancing over his shoulder Kíli catches a glimpse of red hair and curses, turning back to Fíli and burying his face in the blond’s neck. “Shit, hide me.”

Looking over Kíli's shoulder Fíli frowns when he sees the other man. “Is that your politics guy?”

“Yeah, he must have finally noticed he was talking to himself.” Kíli snorts ungracefully and slides his arms around Fíli’s middle, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“I really can't let him find you.” Moving them both Fíli gets the brunet onto his back in the soft grass and leans over him, blanketing his body with his own. “He won't check this way and if he does he's a total creep.” Leaning closer a grin spreads on the blond's lips. “There are better things I intend to do with my mouth than talking and making you listen to it.”

“Yes.” Bringing his arms up Kíli wraps them around Fíli’s neck and pulls him down to erase the last bit of space between their lips. All thoughts of the redhead melt away and Kíli focuses on the kiss, lifting a leg to wrap around the blond’s waist.

The kiss is warm and cherry flavoured, one of the brunet’s hands sliding down Fíli’s back and slipping beneath his shirt.

They can hear footsteps on the path through the garden but they soon go back again and the screen door falls shut once more. “Seems he got the hint,” Fíli mumbles into the kiss without breaking it.

Trailing his fingers up Fíli’s spine Kíli pulls back a bit, dark hair spread over the grass and lips flushed from their kisses. “You’re brilliant, Fíli.” He’s just shy of being drunk but he’d drink sweeter kisses from the older man’s lips if he could. “Wanna get out of here?”

A wide grin spreads on Fíli's lips and he nods. “Absolutely.”

When Fíli shifts to the side Kíli sits up and runs a hand through his hair to brush the grass out. Taking the vodka bottle he gulps down a big swig and hands it to Fíli before getting to his feet. “Okay, new mission. Escape without Ori noticing.”

Fíli drains the last bit of vodka from the bottle, looking over to the little stone wall that surrounds the garden. “How good are you with climbing?”

“I’ve climbed trees but never a wall.” Following Fíli’s gaze to the wall Kíli gives it a stare and then nods. “There’s a first time for everything.”

“I can help you up.” Standing up Fíli winks at the brunet and leans the empty bottle against the tree. “I won't let you fall, I promise.”

Nudging the bottle of rum against the tree with his foot Kíli grins. “I trust you.”

“Let's hope you won't regret that.” Laughing Fíli takes the younger man's hand and drags him over to the wall. “You go first.”

Reaching up Kíli grabs the top of the wall and jumps a bit, trying to get a good footing on the stones. “Is this your way of an excuse to check out my ass?” He calls over his shoulder.

“Yep.” Slapping Kíli's behind Fíli grins. “And I like what I see. Feels good, too.”

“Glad to know you approve.” With a little boost from Fíli the brunet gets himself up on top the wall and swings a leg over to steady himself. “I’ll be happy to repay that later.” Winking he reaches a hand down to Fíli.

The blond takes the offered hand and uses it to pull himself up and climb the wall as well, sitting opposites to Kíli and squeezing his hand in thanks. “I won't complain about it.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Giving Fíli a grin the brunet leans in for a quick kiss, swinging his legs along the wall like a teenage who has slipped from his bedroom to meet up with someone and has had success.

Chucking into the kiss Fíli slides off the wall and jumps down on the other side. Looking up at the brunet he holds out his arms with a grin. “Shall I catch you?”

Swinging his leg over Kíli laughs, pressing his hands onto the edge of the wall and smiling down at Fíli. “My hero.” He jumps down into Fíli’s arms a moment later and laughs, the two of them stumbling back a step.

“You're quite a heavy prince,” Fíli laughs and leans back against the wall to keep them both upright.

“What a nice thing to say.” Wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck Kíli grins and steps closer so their chests press together. “Maybe it’s all my muscle.”

“Maybe.” Grinning Fíli slips his hands under Kíli's shirt and slides them along his sides. “How will I find out, I wonder.”

A shiver runs up Kíli’s spine and he leans in for a kiss, trailing his lips down the blond’s neck lightly. “Looks like you’ll just have to come back to my place.”

Closing his eyes Fíli tilts his head a bit to give Kíli more room. “I think I like that idea,” he breathes softly, the fingers of one hand just dipping below the waistband of the younger man's jeans.

Sucking lightly at the warm skin for a few seconds Kíli then pulls back and grins, fingers running though Fíli’s hair gently. “It’s only a few streets over, shouldn’t take too long.”

“That's very good.” Taking Kíli's free hand into his own the blond squeezes it softly, a smile on his lips.

“Then let’s go.” Squeezing Fíli’s hand back the younger man tugs him along, swinging their joined hands a bit as they walk through the grass and toward the sidewalk. “So, have you known Ori long?”

“Can't say that I have. We met in the bookshop I'm working at just last week.” Shrugging his shoulders Fíli grins. “And somehow I ended up atthis party today.”

Kíli laughs at that. “Ori has that effect on people.” He leads the blond down the next side street and stumbles a bit over a dip in the sidewalk. “Bookshop, huh?”

“Yeah, it's my uncle's.” They walk around a corner and it turns out to be a bit more tricky than he thought. Fíli laughs and leans against Kíli's shoulder. “Shit, can't remember walking being that difficult.”

“That’s what happens when you finish off a bottle of vodka after already having a few beers.” Untangling their hands Kíli wraps an arm around Fíli’s shoulder to help them both walk, squeezing lightly. “Hmm, ‘s not far now,” he says with a smile, nodding toward the residential buildings coming up.

“That's good.” Turning his head a little Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli's neck, his arm sneaking around the taller man's back.

The brunet leans into the touch and hums, nearly stumbling over his feet as he pays more attention to Fíli’s kisses than to where he’s going. They both laugh and it echoes off the buildings, Kíli nudging Fíli toward an older one with open hallways. “This is me, floor number three.”

“Do you have an elevator or do we have to take the stairs up?”

“Elevator’s been broken for a month,” Kíli confesses with sad look as they head up the sidewalk toward the building. “I send in a notification every Wednesday to remind them. It’s not so bad for me but my neighbours are almost all older ladies and I feel bad they have to take the steps each time they leave. ”

“That doesn't sound very nice for them.” Leaning back a little Fíli smiles. “But I bet you're the good angel and help them get their shopping up to their apartments.”

Kíli grins and gestures to his middle. “Of course, how do you think I keep this kind of body?” Dropping his arm down he reaches for the door and holds it for Fíli. “Actually they always have something sweet for me so I don’t complain.”

Fíli laughs and steps through the door, turning around to look at Kíli as he keeps walking down the hallway backwards. “Now I really wonder how you keep that body.”

Placing his hands on Fíli’s shoulders Kíli helps guide him toward the stairs. “Sorry, I don’t reveal that until the second date.”

“Then I have only one more question.” Stopping in front of the steps Fíli grins and tugs the brunet down by the front of his t-shirt. “Do you consider this as a first date?”

A smile spreads across Kíli’s face and he leans in a bit closer, sliding his hands down to hold the blond’s hips as he pretends to think. “Well, I did get us that nice alcohol and you felt me up so… I’d say yeah.”

Shrugging his shoulders Fíli leans in a bit more, his breath drifting over Kíli's lips as he speaks. “I’ve had worse dates.”

“You and me both.” Pressing his lips to Fíli’s the brunet grins against his lips, pulling back after only a few seconds. “Up,” he murmurs, sliding his hands around to the nice ass and giving it a squeeze. “I want to reveal my bed to you.”

“I hope it's a nice one.” Letting go of Kíli's shirt Fíli takes a step back to get out of the younger man's reach. With a grin and a wink he turns to go up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

“Don’t get your hopes up too high.” Kíli takes the steps behind Fíli easily, nearly running into his back at the first landing. “It’s a tiny place, the bed is actually the best part.”

“That's okay.” Grinning Fíli turns around and backs Kíli against the wall next to the stairs for a few heated kisses.

Kíli moans and after a few minutes longer than usual they make it to the third floor and stumble down the hall toward hisdoor. They pause outside the door next to his and Kíli grins, tugging Fíli’s hand a few steps over. “No music coming from in there, must be a good night.”

“What kind of music did you expect?” Leaning against the wall next to Kíli's door Fíli watches the younger man try to get the keys out of the pocket of his jeans with an amused smile.

Finally Kíli gets the ring of keys out, his Batman keychain swinging as he fumbles for the right key. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise,” he grins while fitting the key into the lock, turning it and nearly stumbling through the door when it opens wide.

He straightens up and yanks the key out of the lock. “That’s something to look forward to on a future date.”

Fíli laughs and pushes away from the wall, a bit less graceful then he thought it would look. Stumbling a bit he catches himself on the doorframe, chuckling softly. “Okay, I shouldn't try to look cool.”

“You look _so_ cool,” Kíli gushes as he tries to put his keys back into his pocket, missing completely so they fall to the floor. “Let me warm you up.” He doesn’t seem to notice the keys on the floor as he steps over them to Fíli and pulls him into a kiss by his shirt.

Holding himself upright with a hand on Kíli's chest Fíli chuckles into the kiss and kicks the door shut behind himself.

The flat is dark but Kíli doesn’t need to see anything to know where he’s going. Walking backward he leads Fíli down the single hallway without breaking their kiss, sliding his hands into the back pockets of the blond’s jeans.

A soft gasp slips past Fíli's lips that invites Kíli's tongue to deepen their kiss a bit more. They make it to the bedroom and through the door, only bumping into the wall a few times.

Walking backward until his legs hit the low mattress Kíli rolls his hips forward to meet Fíli’s before his hands slide around and pop the button of the blond’s jeans. He moans when the older student rocks back against him, sliding the zipper down with clumsy fingers.

Fíli's fingers slip under Kíli's shirt and dip below the waistband of his jeans to feel skin. He moans into the kiss when the younger man's fingers brush over the front of his pants, hips bucking into the touch.

“Shit,” Kíli mutters as he breaks the kiss, shoving Fíli’s jeans down a bit. He looks between them and quickly undoes the button of his own pants, glancing at Fíli with a grin and little laugh “Too eager?”

“No.” Fíli grins and gives the younger student a little shove so he falls onto the bed before he climbs into his lap. “You don't see me complaining.”

Grinning as he bounces Kíli bucks his hips upward, hands settling on the blond’s waist to steady him. “Good, cause this feels so good.”

“It does.” Leaning down Fíli crushes their lips back together, holding his weight up with his arms on either side of Kíli's head.

Rocking his hips up the younger man slides a hand up into Fíli‘s hair, tugging it as he moans into the kiss.

“Kíli!” The name tumbles over Fíli's lips in a low moan, his hips bucking down harder against the younger man's.

“Fuck!” The word echoes in the small room and bounces off the walls. “I like how you say my name.” Hooking his hand behind the blond’s head Kíli pulls him down into a messy kiss.

Fíli moans the brunet's name again, grinning a bit as he bites softly into Kíli's lower lip, his hips bucking hard once more.

Kili curses again and the hand on Fíli’s waist tightens a bit, fingers pressing into warm skin as the two of them rock together. After a few minutes the brunet’s thrusts get a bit quicker and he rolls suddenly, switching their positions and rutting against Fíli. “Shit, ‘m close.”

“Me too,” Fíli pants and drags Kíli into another kiss. It's embarrassingly fast but he can't bring himself to care at all. Just the feeling of the younger student's body on top of his own makes him shiver and arch up his hips to get a bit more.

After a few more moments of Kíli rocking down and Fíli bucking against him the younger man comes hard. It should be embarrassing but he doesn’t care, not when Fíli feels so good under him. “Fuck,” he hisses into the kiss, feeling the blond push up against his hips.

With a breathy moan Fíli comes as well, his hips stuttering and fingers burying in the brunet's shirt.

Kíli rolls his hips until it becomes too much and his shaking arms threaten to give out. Heaving himself to the side he lies on the bed next to Fíli, the two of them looking up at the cracked ceiling as they catch their breath.

Their boxers are uncomfortable now but Kíli is too drunk and lazy to care at the moment. His skin feels hot and he turns his head to look at Fíli, a smile tugging at his lips as he watches the rise and fall of his chest.

“That was good,” the blond mumbles, still looking at the ceiling. “But now I'm hungry.”

A laugh bubbles up and Kíli turns to grin at the ceiling. “Me too, we really worked up an appetite.”

The blond hums in agreement and turns his head to the side to look at Kíli. “Wasn't there a nice fast food restaurant on the way here?”

“Yeah, there’s a McDonald’s just a few streets over.” Kíli grins at Fíli in the darkness. “It will take no more than five minutes, fancy some chicken nuggets?”

“Absolutely yes.” Sitting up Fíli runs a hand through his messy hair, grimacing at his sticky shorts. Shoving his jeans down the blond peels them off and drops them to the floor before stepping back into his jeans. “Much better.”

“I was going to offer you a clean pair but that works too.” Hefting himself up Kíli wiggles his hips as he slides the boxer shorts down, stumbling in the dark toward his closet. A pair of Batman underwear are half folded on one of the shelves and he slips them on before grabbing a pair of dark shorts to wear as well. “Gods, chicken nuggets sound like heaven right now.”

“They really do.” Stepping over to the brunet Fíli leans against the closet and grins. “And you'd let me run around in your underwear? That's kind of charming.”

“You are at a slight disadvantage here,” Kíli points out as he buttons his shorts. “But still, you’d have to settle for the Superman underwear. I don’t know you well enough to loan out my Spider-Man or Iron Man ones.” Winking at the blond Kíli steps over to him and traces a finger along the front of his jeans.

Fíli's breath hitches and he bites his lips. “Hey, don't distract me when you’ve just promised me chicken nuggets.”

“Sorry,” Kíli laughs and takes a step back, running a hand through his hair to get it away from his face. He glances over at the clock and can’t quite believe how late it’s gotten. “I hope it’s one of those twenty-four hour ones.”

“I hope so too or I'm going to starve right in front of the doors.”

Kíli laughs and reaches for Fíli’s hand to drag him down the hall toward the door. Stooping to grab the keys off the floor they stumble out the door, Kíli cursing as he turns to lock up. “Chicken nuggets, chicken nuggets,” he chants with a grin, slipping the keys into his pocket and leaning in for a quick kiss. “Let’s go get some chicken nuggets!”

“We're on a chicken nugget mission,” Fíli chuckles against Kíli's lips and hooks his fingers into the belt loops of his shorts, pulling the taller student towards the stairs.

Following along Kíli can’t help but smile. “I like that, makes us sound like secret agents or something.”

They reach the stairs and Fíli lets go of Kíli's shorts with a smile. “Sounds better than got hungry after getting off like teenagers.”

“I don’t know,” Kíli muses as he follows Fíli down the steps, taking them two at a time. “I’d do a repeat performance of that.”

“Want to check if we can last longer the second time?” Grinning Fíli hops down the last step and walks over to the front door.

“I _am_ a science major, I need to have my experiments.” Stepping up behind Fíli the younger man leans in and bites at his ear gently, reaching around him to open the door. “And you’re my new favourite.”

Fíli chuckles and leans back against the younger student. “Am I now?”

“Of course. I don’t bring just anyone home.” Pushing the door open Kíli walks out after Fíli, taking his hand almost immediately and flushing lightly when the blond looks at him. “Since we’re going with the teenager theme and all,” he says while squeezing his hand.

The blond just smiles and squeezes back. “I like that.”

They make their way down the street and over to the next. The night is still warm and mostly quiet, only a few people are on the streets, most looking like they're coming from parties or pubs as well.

After a few minutes a set of familiar golden arches come into view. A pair of bubbly drunk girls dressed in short dresses stumble past and Kíli pulls Fíli closer against his side to give them room. “Everyone seems to be out having a good time tonight.”

“Must be something in the air.” Bumping his shoulder against Kíli's Fíli stays close even after the girls have long passed by.

They step up to the door of the McDonald’s and Kíli holds it open, smacking the blond on the ass when he walks inside. “Don’t forget, chicken nuggets,” he whispers with a grin.

Fíli laughs and walks over to the counter to order their food, two big boxes of nuggets. He pulls his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans, leaning against the counter to wait for their food to be ready.

Kíli tugs his own wallet out and flips through old receipts and slips of paper to find a few bills, glancing around at the almost empty restaurant. “So, come here often?”

“Actually, no. I like healthy food but sometimes I just crave chicken nuggets. Do you know that feeling?” Chuckling the blond pushes away from the counter and bumps his hips into Kíli's. “And it's my treat. Want to make you feel special tonight and all.”

“Oh no, a health food lover.” Kíli makes a face but doesn’t complain as he slides his wallet back into his pocket and winks. “But I can overlook it since you’re spoiling me.” They get their tray of food and Fíli pays, the dark haired student grabbing the boxes so they can take them to go.

Slipping his wallet back into his pocket Fíli grins as he follows Kíli back towards the doors. “So I take it that you're not very fond of healthy food.”

“Not very fond of it is a nice way of putting it.” Backing into the door with his behind Kíli holds it open for Fíli and then follows him out into the warm night air. “Like Ori says, I don’t like green food.”

“Not all healthy food is green,” Fíli teases and looks around. “How about we eat in the park?”

“Sounds good to me.” Gesturing to Fíli with a nod of his head Kíli lets the older man lead the way.

They cross the street over to the little park and walk through the iron gates. A few street lamps illuminate the path through it and a bit of the lawn. Fíli looks for a good spot for them and finds it under a young tree, flopping down into the soft grass and petting the spot beside him in invitation.

Balancing the boxes in his hand Kíli sits down beside the blond and hands one over, setting his in the grass and flipping the top open. “This is a good spot,” he declares as he picks up a chicken nugget and shoves the whole thing into his mouth.

Fíli laughs and opens his own box. “Looks like you’re really hungry.”

“We did work up an appetite,” Kíli points out as he chews, humming at the taste.

“In all the good ways.” Popping a nugget into his mouth Fíli leans back against the tree. “And we need new energy.”

“You’re right.” Kíli eats another nugget and crosses his legs in front of himself. Grabbing Fíli’s box of chicken nuggets he pulls it closer and sets it against his own, leaning into the blond’s shoulder. “This is the life.”

“It should always be like this.” Taking a chicken nugget out of his box Fíli bites into it while he looks up into the night sky.

Turning to look at the older student Kíli stuffs another chicken nugget in his mouth and chews it while he thinks. He watches Fíli stare at the starry sky for a few seconds before reaching over to brush his hair back “Wanna go on another date tomorrow?”

“More chicken nuggets?” Fíli asks and turns his head to look at Kíli, a soft smile on his lips.

“Or a coffee, if you’d like. I’m not picky.”

Fíli can't help but chuckle. Leaning in he brushes his lips over Kíli's in a feather-light kiss. “I like coffee.”

Turning into the kiss the younger man smiles into it. Lifting the hand not holding a chicken nugget he goes to reach for the blond’s, pausing and looking down at Fíli’s hand. “Huh, left handed.”

“Ambidextrous, actually.” Grinning at the surprised look on Kíli's face Fíli pops the last bit of his nugget into his mouth.

Blinking a few times Kíli leans back and lets out a low whistle. “You really are a man of many talents.”

“And you haven't even seen them all yet.” Winking mischievously at the younger student Fíli takes another nugget out of the box and bites into it.

Grabbing a nugget of his own Kíli stuffs it into his mouth and chews it up while reaching for the next. “I definitely look forward to them, though.”

Popping the last nugget into his mouth Fíli shuts the empty box. “That was really good. And really needed.”

“I think this is going to become our thing,” Kíli points out as he takes a bite of his last nugget. “You, me and a box of chicken nuggets. Can’t get much better than that.” ~~~~


	4. Handcuffs

Fíli doesn’t want to wake up. It’s the nicest dream he’s having, a tight warmth around his cock moving slowly, teasing him just right.

Kíli’s name tumbles over his lips sleepily and only a few moments later he realizes he’s moaned it out loud. His brain slowly wakes up a bit more but the delicious warmth doesn’t fade and soon he even realizes the soft movement of the bed.

With another low moan Fíli blinks his heavy eyes open only to be greeted by the younger student’s wide sunshine smile above him.

“Kíli.”

“Morning,” the brunet grins while lifting himself up and slowly sinking back down onto Fíli. His pace is slow and lazy, dark hair a mess. “Sleep well?”

Fíli groans and tries to move his hands that lie on the pillow over his head but finds that he can’t move them far. Frowning he turns his head to take a look, another groan slipping past his lips as he sees the handcuffs.  
  
“Ah ah, you can’t escape me now.” Rocking his hips down Kíli tips his head back with a low moan, shifting from side to side a bit. The stolen dress shirt he wears falls open a bit more as he slides his hands up Fíli’s chest. “You’re mine today.”

With a breathless moan Fíli rolls his hips up onto the tight heat, eyes falling shut for a moment before he focuses on Kíli again. “Is that my shirt?”  
  
“Uh huh.” Flexing his thighs the younger man lifts up only to drop back down seconds later. “Dressed up just for you,” Kíli murmurs, moving in the steady rhythm as his fingers find the piercing in Fíli’s nipple.

Biting his lips against the next moan Fíli arches up into the touch, tugging lightly at the handcuffs and flexing his fingers. “Gods, you have no idea how much I want to touch you right now.”  
  
“Do you?” Flicking his thumb along the piercing Kíli abandons it and slides his hands down to Fíli’s abdomen and along his own thighs, rocking atop him all the while. “Like this?”

Bringing one hand up the brunet slides it into his dark hair and arches with the next thrust, the other spanning across his chest, dipping low toward his untouched cock but then moving back up.

“You’re such a tease.” Snapping his hips up a bit harder the older student grins when it draws a moan out of Kíli.  
  
Kíli’s moan shifts into a laugh and his hands fall backward to rest on Fíli’s knees. “Maybe a little,” he says a bit breathlessly as the angle changes, hips moving in shallow rolls.

“You look delicious in my shirt.”  
  
Kíli hums softly and picks up his pace a bit. “Hmm, ‘m not gonna let you free no matter how much you flatter me.” The shirt slips a bit further, exposing one of his shoulders.

The blond curses under his breath, the fingers of his right hand curling around his left to stop himself from tugging at the handcuffs. “But then I can’t touch that pretty cock of yours. Stoke it slowly while thrusting into you until you see stars.”

“Fuck, that’s cheating,” Kíli pants, moving a hand to circle around his cock and stroke slowly. It doesn't feel the same as Fíli touching him but he does his best to stick to his plan. “Play nice or I’ll leave you tied up all day.”

“Not the worst thing in the world.” Grinning Fíli shifts his legs so he can thrust up into the younger student a bit better.  
  
“You’re right.” On the next thrust Kíli’s knee slips and Fíli’s cock goes a bit deeper, a low moan filling the bedroom. “Aaah, Fíli.”

Letting go of himself after a few more thrusts Kíli pushes up so he can lean over the blond’s chest. His lips find the bar in Fíli’s nipple and he flicks his tongue against it, then circles it while his hips rock down to meet each of the thrusts.

“Oh fuck!” Fíli throws his head back, his eyes closed tightly as his hips buck up into Kíli. “You’re trying to kill me.”  
  
A chuckle echoes off his chest and Kíli bites the piercing softly to stifle his moan, then blows over it before trailing his lips up to kiss Fíli. The blond’s cock slips free and Kíli hums against his lips, pulling away from the kiss and reaching back to line up and sink down once more.

“Fíli,” he groans when his hips press against the older student’s. “Wanna do you too.”

A shudder runs through Fíli’s body and his hips stutter. “Oh yes, please.”  
  
Kíli smiles and rocks a few more times, feeling his release build faster and faster. “You sure? Want me to finish inside you? Fill you up like you’ve been filling me so good.”

Fíli rocks up hard, making the brunet curse breathlessly. “If you talk like that much longer you won’t get the chance to do it at all.”  
  
A chuckle slips past Kíli’s lips and he leans up so Fíli’s cock slides out of his body. “We can’t have that,” he murmurs, crawling to the side and reaching under the pillow for the bottle of lube.

Thanks to their round after dinner last night and how wound up they both are it only takes a few minutes before Kíli has three fingers inside Fíli, twisting and rocking them as the blond arches off the bed with each thrust. With his free hand the younger student slicks his own cock quickly, shifting to place himself between Fíli’s legs.

A low moan slips past the blond’s lips as Kíli thrusts into him in one fluid motion, his hands grabbing the edge of his pillow just so they can hold onto something. His legs wrap around Kíli’s waist and pull him closer, deeper.  
  
Sliding his hands along Fíli’s thighs Kíli smiles, pausing for a few moments once he’s as far inside as he can be. Once Fíli tips his hips up the brunet leans forward and begins to roll his hips, moving his hands to lace his fingers with the ones trapped in the confines of the padded handcuffs.

Fíli squeezes his fingers lightly while rolling his hips to meet Kíli’s thrusts. Lifting his head from the pillow he steals a kiss from lightly parted lips.  
  
Muffled moans fill the room and Kíli rocks down hard, snapping his hips forward again and again to make Fíli see stars. Sweat beads along his spine and trails downward, one hand releasing Fíli’s to wrap around the blond’s cock and stroke in a steady rhythm.

It only takes a few more of those deep thrusts before Fíli cries out Kíli’s name and comes over the younger man’s hand between them.  
  
Panting the blond’s name Kíli rocks him through his release and finds his own shortly after. After a few more rolls of his hips the sensation becomes too much and he slides out, a thick trail following.

“Mmmm.” Leaning in he presses a kiss to Fíli’s lips.

Fíli melts into the kiss and lets his legs drop down onto the bed, completely boneless. “That was nice.”

“We can do it again.” Rubbing his hands along the blond’s thighs Kíli smiles and then leans back. “I’m keeping you in bed all day.” He shifts to the side of the bed and reaches for a cloth and the small insulated coffee cup he had filled with hot water earlier.

Pouring a bit of the water onto the cloth he sets about cleaning Fíli up, sliding it over his stomach and middle.

“Will you just keep me in bed or chained up as well?” Watching Kíli as he cleans him up Fíli grins. “Because I can’t move much like this and you know how much I love it when you blanket me.”  
  
Kíli tosses the cloth over into the laundry bin and crawls to the side table to dig in the drawer. “I guess you’ve been good enough to get one hand free,” he muses while grabbing the little key. Moving back over to Fíli he straddles his waist and leans in for a kiss, unlocking one of the handcuffs blindly.

“Just one?” Fíli laughs onto the kiss. As soon as his hand is free he slides it along Kíli’s side, feeling as much skin as he can. “How good will I have to be to get both free?”  
  
“How about I cut you a deal.” Shivering lightly at the touch Kíli leans in and kisses along Fíli’s neck. “If you promise to stay in bed with me most of the day, maybe taking a break to get food and take a bath, then I’ll unlock it now. But no laptop, phone or schoolbooks allowed.”

Biting his lips Fíli tilts his head to give Kíli more room. “Sounds like a good deal to me.”  
  
The other hand gets unlocked a few moments later and Kíli smiles when he feels both on his skin.

Brushing his fingertips along Kíli's spine beneath the fabric of his shirt Fíli grins into the kiss. “You really look good in my shirt.”

Leaning back a bit the brunet pushes his hair to the side with a lazy smile. “I’m more of a t-shirt guy but this one is so soft.”

Fíli hums in agreement and reaches up to push the fabric off Kíli’s shoulder. Leaning up he presses soft kisses to the exposed skin. “I like it. I think it’s my favourite now.”  
  
Kíli hums and his eyes flutter shut. The fabric of the shirt pools at his elbows and after a few minutes he slips off the blond and lies next to him.

Turning to his side to face Kíli Fíli gives him a bright smile and leans their foreheads together. “Hey.”  
  
“Hi,” the brunet murmurs in reply. He rubs his nose against Fíli’s and scoots a bit closer to soak up his warmth. “Still tired?”

“No, you woke me up very nicely. Thanks for that.”  
  
The younger man laughs, scooting back a bit and reaching for Fíli’s hands. “It was my pleasure,” he grins, lacing their fingers and bringing them up. “Literally, it was.”

Fíli’s wrists are a bit red from where he had pulled against the cuffs but they won’t bruise. Gently Kíli places his lips against the reddened area, trailing feather light kisses along it.

The blond sighs softly and slides his fingertips along Kíli’s stubble. The feeling of soft lips is nice against sensitive skin.  
  
Kíli smiles and slides his tongue out in a tease of a touch against the warm skin, then gives the same treatment to the other wrist.

Leaning in Fíli captures Kíli’s lips in a deep kiss as soon as he tongue slips back into his mouth. “I love you.”  
  
A soft inhale of breath catches in the brunet’s chest. The surprise lasts only a few seconds before he presses harder into the kiss, taking the air from Fíli’s lungs with the intensity of it.

Fíli chuckles into the kiss and wraps his arms around the younger student’s middle, pulling him closer so that more of their skin touches.  
  
Stretching his body against the blond’s Kíli smiles and reaches back to squeeze their hands.

After a few seconds a soft click echoes in the quiet room, Kíli pulling back and pillowing his head on a hand with a grin. He lifts the other and one end of the handcuffs is fastened around it, the connecting part around Fíli’s left hand.

Laughing Fíli lets his head fall back into the pillow. “You really want to make sure I won’t escape you today.”  
  
“I do.” Rolling so he lies on top of Fíli’s chest the brunet grins, twisting his wrist so they’re holding hands. The metal links of the handcuffs clink together softly and Kíli rubs his thumb along the back of the blond’s hand.

“I left a note for Bard to make coffee before he left, so there’s a fifty percent chance he did.” Sliding his foot against Fíli’s leg the younger smiles. “Want to have coffee and a bath?”

“That sounds like heaven.” Sliding his free hand along Kíli’s side under the shirt Fíli leans up to steal one more kiss. “Will you give us permission to remove the handcuffs for the bath?”  
  
“But they’re waterproof.” The brunet gives Fíli a cheeky grin but sits up a bit, dangling the key from his fingers. “Kiss?”

Sitting up with a grin Fíli presses a quick kiss to Kíli’s lips. “Like that?”  
  
Instead of answering Kíli tosses the key over his shoulder and it lands in the doorway. “You’ll have to do better than that,” he chuckles while moving to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

Laughing Fíli tugs the brunet back and crushes their lips together, kissing the younger man breathless before they need to part for air. “Better?”  
  
Kíli almost falls backward with Fíli’s kiss but instead just leans against him, smiling after the kiss. “Much better.”

Shifting a bit he reaches into the side table drawer and pulls out a second small key. “So how about I grab the coffee and you start the bath?”

“Sounds like a very good idea.” Kissing along Kíli's neck Fíli watches as the younger man unlocks the handcuffs and drops them onto the bed.

A little moan slips past Kíli’s lips and he tilts his head so the blond has more room. “You’re making it very hard.”

Grinning Fíli bites lightly into the soft skin and then pulls back completely. “Coffee and bath first and we’ll see about how hard I can make it later.”  
  
“Uh huh, right..” Kíli shakes his head and gets to his feet, tugging Fíli up too. “Anything special in your coffee today?”

“A bit of caramel syrup would be great.”  
  
Leaning in for a kiss the younger student walks backward out the door, pausing at the bathroom doorway. “Coming right up.”

“Thanks.” Kissing Kíli once more Fíli finally lets go of him. “I’ll get our bath ready. I’ll even use the bubble bath, just for you.”  
  
“You’re spoiling me.” Giving Fíli a grin the brunet continues walking backward down the hallway.

He laughs and turns around, disappearing into the kitchen to make their breakfast. It’s not the healthiest thing to eat but today is about being lazy and fun so the brunet doesn't complain as he sets about making the drinks.

Fíli shakes his head with a fond smile and steps into the bathroom. Grabbing the bubble bath he starts the water as he hums a melody that comes to his mind. This really promises to be a good day.

 


	5. Party Sex

The room is packed full of people standing together in small groups, talking and laughing as they enjoy themselves. Music is playing loudly and drinks are passed around, empty bottles littering the small coffee table and there are even more on the counter in the kitchen.

It’s too warm in the room although all windows are open, letting in a bit of air that isn’t much cooler because it’s a still hot summer night. But maybe it just feels too warm because of Fíli’s body being pressed to Kíli’s side and his lips trailing down along the brunet’s neck before moving back up and stopping at his ear.

“I want you so bad, you have no idea.”

Kíli nearly chokes on his beer and quickly reaches up to wipe the back of his hand across his chin. He looks away from where he’s been watching Ori do two shots in a row, a slow smile spreading on his face. “Yeah?

“Yeah.” Nipping at Kíli’s earlobe Fíli grins against the younger man’s skin. “I can still feel you from earlier but it’s not nearly enough. I can’t stop thinking of you being inside me, how good it feels.”

Swearing silently Kíli turns his head to catch Fíli’s lips in a heated kiss, his free arm wrapping around the blond’s waist so his hand can dip into one of the back pockets and give a squeeze. “Let’s go find somewhere,” he mumbles between just the two of them, pulling Fíli flush against his body. “I want you.”

“Let’s try the guest bedroom down the hall,” Fíli murmurs into the kiss, his hips rolling against the brunet to let him feel how hard he is already. “I bet Ori hid the key somewhere close, like on the cupboard next to the door.”  
  
“Fuck!” Pulling back with immense effort Kíli looks around the crowd, taking Fíli’s hand and leading them out of the room. They pause a few times to share heated kisses and finally stumble into the nearly empty hallway a few minutes later, Kíli’s hand searching along the cupboard blindly and coming up empty.

“Damn, it’s like he knew...” Trailing off when Fíli rolls their hips together the younger groans, his hand reaching to slide along the upper ledge of the doorway and coming back down with the key. “Got it!”

“Perfect,” Fíli pants, pulling Kíli into another kiss as the brunet tries to unlock the door. Finally the key turns and the door opens, causing them to stumble into the room without breaking the kiss.  
  
Kíli kicks the door shut again and then his hands are on Fíli, sliding over skin and tugging at his clothes.

Fíli pushes him against the closed door, his tongue sliding between parted lips as his hands immediately go for Kíli’s shorts, popping the button and sliding the zipper down.  
  
“Fíli,” the brunet groans as he tugs Fíli’s shirt up and off, kissing him once more and bucking his hips against the blond’s hand. “Bed.”

The older student nods and tugs at Kíli’s shirt to get him to move before he pulls the fabric up and off on their way over to the small bed.  
  
Their clothes fly all over the room as they shed them and Kíli falls back onto the bed when his knees hit the edge of the mattress. A laugh bubbles up and it turns into a moan when Fíli’s skin presses against his own, hips rocking to try and find friction.

Fíli drops something onto the mattress next to Kíli’s head. When the younger man turns to look he sees it’s a few sachets of lube.

Dragging one finger down Kíli’s chest Fíli grins. “I can get a condom too. It’s in my wallet so I’d need to get up again.”  
  
“You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you up again.” Bringing his hands up Kíli grabs the blond’s hips and thrusts hard.

A low moan spills over Fíli’s lips and he falls forward, catching himself on his hands on either side of Kíli’s head. Rocking his hips back down the blond student grins. “Good, because I want to feel you come inside me.”  
  
“Fuck, yes.” Kíli hisses, eyes darkening in arousal as he rolls his hips against Fíli. Lifting his head up be catches the blond’s lip in a teasing kiss, fingers finding one of the lube sachets and tearing it open blindly. Once his fingers are slick he slides them back around the curve of Fíli’s ass in search, finding the older student’s entrance and dipping a finger inside easily.

Fíli moans and rocks his hips back against Kíli’s finger to try to get it deeper, to get more. “Don’t tease. Need you, Kíli.”  
  
“You have me,” Kíli murmurs, sliding two fingers inside as his other hand reaches down to spread the excess lube over his cock and line himself up. His fingers come free a few seconds later and he pushes in slowly, biting his lip to stifle the moan as the head of his cock slips inside. “Uuuh, you’re so tight.”

Sliding down Kíli’s cock slowly Fíli bites his lip so he won’t be too loud, fingers digging into the soft bedding.  
  
The music bounces off the walls and the bedside table vibrates with the heavy bass. The party continues on just down the hall but the only thing they can focus on is each other.

Before Fíli can slide down fully Kíli presses his hips down into the mattress and then rocks up with a shallow movement, filling the blond in all the best ways.  
  
“Kíli!” Rocking his hips down hard again Fíli pants the brunet’s name over and over again as they slowly find a rhythm together that fits in with the music. Fíli leans down for another heated kiss, their tongues dancing as they breathe each others breath.  
  
A round of loud laughter passes by the door and Kíli freezes, cock pressing deep inside Fíli’s body. His own body trembles when he’s squeezed and the younger man moves his head to bite against the blond’s shoulder to stifle his moan.

Fíli gasps at the slight pain, his body trembling with need. Biting his lips he tries to stay quiet as much as possible as he rocks his hips just a bit harder, changing the angle a little to get Kíli deeper.

“Fuck!” Thankfully Kíli’s shout comes after the laughter fades, the brunet planting a foot on the bed and bucking up hard as the room fills with their moans. After a few thrusts he lifts his upper body up to sit and wraps his arms around Fíli, tugging him close to change the angle as the blond bounces in his lap.

Tilting his head Fíli crushes their lips together in a desperate kiss, his hips stuttering as Kíli hits just the right spot.  
  
“So good,” Kíli pants into the kiss, hands moving down to Fíli’s hips to help him come down a bit harder against each thrust. Each time Fíli drops down his body clenches and the brunet groans, needing more as he feels his release approaching.

“Close,” Fíli pants into the kiss, one hand grabbing Kíli’s shoulder for support. “Can’t… Kíli, please!”  
  
Kíli rolls them over suddenly and as soon as Fíli’s back hits the soft bedding he thrusts in deep, snapping his hips hard and using one hand to keep his weight off the older student. “Fuck, Fíli,” he mumbles around a moan, free hand reaching down to wrap around the blond’s cock. “Come for me.”

Fíli’s hips stutter again and a low moan spills over his lips. One hand grabs at Kíli’s hair while the other rakes down the younger man’s back. It takes only a few more deep thrust for Fíli to tip over the edge and come hard between them with a hoarse shout of Kíli’s name, tightening around the length buried inside of him.  
  
The stinging pain along his back sends Kíli over the edge and he leans down, biting into Fíli’s shoulder to muffle his shout as his thrusts lose rhythm. Each roll of his hips is uncoordinated and he goes as fast as he can, spilling deep within Fíli’s tight heat.

They ride out their orgasms together, clinging to each other and trying to catch their breath again while the world around them spins a little in the too warm room.  
  
Burying his face in Fíli’s neck the younger man moans, hips still rocking lightly as his hands slide along damp skin. “That was good,” he mumbles, tipping his head to search out Fíli’s lips.

They kiss lazy and still breathless, Fíli sighing against the younger man’s lips. His fingers slide through Kíli’s slightly damp hair, wrapping a strand around one of them and tugging lightly.  
  
“Mhmm.” Pressing one last kiss to Fíli’s lips Kíli lifts up and reaches down to ease himself out of the blond with a soft moan. Flopping over onto his side he throws an arm across Fíli’s chest and drags him close. “Think we can crash here? Or should we go home and continue this party ourselves?”

“Depends.” Grinning lazily Fíli wraps an arm around Kíli’s middle and snuggles close. “Do you want Ori to find us in here in the morning or not?”  
  
“Well, seeing as he hid the key I’d say probably no.” Pressing a kiss into the golden waves Kíli smiles, carding his fingers through them and scratching lightly. “But it’s nice to not have to move.”

Fíli hums, his eyes closed and already about to doze off lightly. “You’re right.”  
  
A sudden knocking comes at the door and Ori’s voice drifts through the wood, speech slightly slurred. “Kíli? Are you and Fíli in there?”

The brunet’s fingers freeze and he lifts his head to look toward the door. “Uh, maybe,” he calls back, a dull thud like the sound of a forehead hitting the door following.

“You have two minutes.”

They exchange a look before both of them move at once, struggling with the blanket to get out of bed quickly. Fíli stumbles a little and catches himself at the bedpost, laughing and clinging to it until he stands safe on steady feet.  
  
Kíli almost knocks the lamp off the nightstand when he reaches for his boxers that lie over top the shade. “Shit,” he laughs when it tips, setting it up straight and backing away slowly. Hopping into his underwear he looks around for his shorts, bumping into Fíli with a smile.

Chuckling the blond pulls up his boxer shorts and reaches for a pair of shorts on the floor that turn out to be Kíli’s. Throwing them at the brunet Fíli looks around until he spots his own over by the door and decides to go for his t-shirt first.  
  
Quickly tugging his shorts on Kíli moves over to Fíli and grabs his shirt off the floor as he goes, stepping up in front of the blond and leaning in for a kiss. “Here,” he mumbles as he switches out their shirts, leaning back with a grin and tugging Fíli’s over his head. “I like it when you wear my clothes.”

“You mean you like it when everyone can see what we just did,” Fíli laughs and pulls on the shirt before grabbing his shorts and stepping into them.  
  
“Maybe I want everyone to see you’re mine.” Reaching out Kíli zips up Fíli’s shorts, nipping softly at his neck. “Or maybe they’ll all be too drunk to notice.”

Fíli hums and leans against Kíli, his eyes falling shut as he tilts his head to the side a little more and sets his hands on the younger student's hips. “I like that, being yours.”  
  
Creating a dark mark on the side of Fíli’s neck the younger man grins and runs his tongue over it, blowing warm air over it softly when Ori knocks on the door again. “Later,” he whispers in promise, leaning back and reaching for Fíli’s hand.

“You better keep that promise,” Fíli grins and squeezes Kíli’s hand lightly.  
  
“I don't go back on my word.” Throwing a wink at the blond Kíli reaches to pull the door open, the two of them grinning at a tipsy but still done Ori a bright smile.

“I didn’t lock the door so someone could sneak in and have sex in here anyway.”

“Sorry,” Fíli grins and drags a hand through his messed up hair. “It was an emergency.”

“Very important,” Kíli echoes, wrapping his arm around Fíli’s shoulders and giving Ori his best smile. “But now we’ll be off. It was a smashing party, Ori!”

“It was indeed.” Guiding them around Ori Fíli flashes the small brunet a matching smile. “And it got late so excuse us, please.”  
  
Pressing his hand into the small of Fíli’s back Kíli laughs when they slip back into the crowd, Ori rolling his eyes with a smile behind them. It takes a few minutes to reach the door and Kíli has grabbed a few bottles of beer from a bucket of ice on one of the tables.

Kíli’s place is only a few streets away and he looks around the hallway before popping the caps off the bottles with his belt buckle. The first one works fine but he curses when the second gets caught and he spills a bit of beer down the front of his shorts. “Oops,” he laughs, wrapping his arm back around the blond’s shoulders as he lifts his beer for a drink. “Other than that, not a bad night.”

Fíli laughs and almost lets his bottle drop as he takes a swig, wiping a bit of spilled beer off his chin. “What will it need to be a good night, I wonder.”  
  
“Hmm, maybe a shower?” Tightening his arm around Fíli’s shoulder the younger man grins. “I love blowing you in the shower because there’s no way you can keep quiet.”

“I bet your neighbours will love that.” Grinning they step out of Ori’s apartment complex into the warm summer night.  
  
Taking another swig of his beer Kíli nods in agreement. “Doris is visiting her daughter and Gerty has taken her cat to some kind of ‘best cat’ competition, so only the one you fondly call ‘old hag’ is home.”

“Perfect.” Taking a long swig from his bottle Fíli follows along the street that leads them to Kíli’s apartment. “We’re going to bang all night long.”  
  
“I like the way you think.” Slipping his arm from Fíli’s shoulders and down to his waist Kíli slides his hand into the blond’s back pocket. “To banging the hell out of each other,” he says in a toast, raising his bottle to clink it against Fíli’s.

“Let’s see who gives up first.” Fíli grins and winks at the younger man, draining the rest of his beer in one go.  
  
Leaning against the blond Kíli chuckles, squeezing his hand as they turn onto the street that leads to his building. “Sounds like one hell of a night.”

Fíli laughs and dumps his empty bottle into a waste bin on the sidewalk. “I expect it to be no less than that. So you better be up for it.”  
  
Pausing to finish his beer Kíli then dumps the bottle into the bin and grabs Fíli by the hips from behind, draping himself against the shorter man’s back and biting at his ear. “Oh I’m up for it,” he whispers, rolling his hips against he blond’s backside. “Can’t wait to get you home.”

Leaning his head back against Kíli’s shoulder Fíli grins. “I don’t think we will get anywhere very fast like this.” Rolling his hips back against the younger man's the blond grins when he hears Kíli’s sharp inhale.  
  
“Fuck, let’s go.” Tearing himself away Kíli reaches up to brush his hair back, eyes dark when he takes Fíli’s hand and tugs him along.

The older student laughs and squeezes Kíli’s hand lightly as he’s dragged along the street towards the building that holds the brunet's flat. When they reach it Fíli let’s go so Kíli can search for his keys easily, wrapping himself around younger student's back when he finds them and tries to unlock the door.

Kíli tips his head back for a kiss while he turns the key. They stumble through the open door and along the dark corridor, laughing and clinging to each other while exchanging more kisses until they make it to Kíli’s flat.

Pushing the old wooden door to his apartment open Kíli grabs the front of Fíli’s shirt and drags him inside, the blond laughing until a pair of lips stop him and the door falls shut behind them.

 


	6. Frida

Kíli glances away from the television screen when the door opens, murmuring something into his headset and giving Fíli a smile when he sees the bags in hand.

“Hey,” he calls while turning back to the tv, pushing a few buttons on his controller to get to the main screen. “Good day at work?”

“Not so bad. It was a rather quiet day. Too hot for buying books it seems.” Slipping out of his shoes the blond looks over at Kíli and frowns. “Is that a chicken?”

“It’s not just a chicken,” Kíli says as he sets his controller and headset down on the cushion. “This is Frida.” Lifting his hand he smoothes it down the chicken’s back and over its feathers.

Fíli stares at the chicken. It looks back at him a bit warily, snuggling into Kíli's touch. “I've been away for five hours.”

“I know, it’s been a long five hours.” Petting the soft feathers on the side of Frida’s neck Kíli smiles when she ruffles her wings and settles a bit more comfortably. “And now we have company.”

“It's a chicken.” Looking away from the animal that makes a comfortable nest in Kíli's lap Fíli shakes his head in disbelief. “You can't keep a chicken in my flat. How did you even get it?”

“Why not? She’s quieter than a dog and likes to be pet unlike most cats.” Murmuring softly to the chicken Kíli looks up at Fíli after she coos back. “And I saved her. I heard her outside and when I looked out the window she was all alone on the street so I had to go get her. What if a cat found her or she got hit by a car?”

“You could call the animal rescue so someone comes and gets her.” Picking his bags back up Fíli walks over to the kitchen. “If you keep her here Bard will probably make her for dinner.”

“Don’t say that!” Covering the chicken’s head carefully as if to block out their conversation Kíli frowns. “I don’t need to call animal rescue, I _am_ animal rescue.”

“Yeah, and now you sit here with a chicken in your lap.” Shaking his head Fíli turns to put the groceries away. “And just when I thought I’ve seen everything.”

Fussing quietly with a little huff Kíli makes a nest out of the blanket from the back of the couch and carefully moves Frida there. “She likes me.” He pets her a few times and gets to his feet, making a ‘stay’ motion and smiling when she wiggles a bit to settle.

Walking around the couch Kíli scratches at his bare chest and moves into the kitchen. “You don’t like her?”

“It's not important if I like her or not, she can't stay here.” Putting the milk into the fridge Fíli closes the door again.

“Why not?” Kíli leans against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. “She’s not hurting anything.”

Before Fíli can reply the door opens again and Bard steps into the flat. A soft sigh and little grumble can be heard when he sees Kíli’s shoes by the door and the older man looks up at the two of them while walking further into the room.

“Fíli,” he says while brushing his hair back, eyes shifting to the half naked brunet standing there as well. “Kíli.”

“Bard.” Kíli’s hand tightens on his arm and he prays that Frida will go unnoticed.

Fíli looks between the two of them before he grabs a cereal box to put it away. “Do I need to get your duel colts out or will you two be able to be civil around each other today?”

“Luckily I’ve just stopped by to change for work so you don’t have to worry about me,” Bard says without really answering the question, moving toward the hallway. “But if it were any other day…”

He trails off and Kíli’s stomach sinks when he realizes why.

“Is that a fucking _chicken_ sitting on the couch?”

“Be nice, she's our guest,” Fíli calls out and closes the cupboard.

Bard’s voice gets muffled as he goes into his bedroom. “Guest? More like our dinner, you mean.”

Kíli bites his lip to keep quiet and turns to Fíli with pleading eyes. “You won’t really let him eat her, right?”

Sighing Fíli shakes his head. “Of course not. I'll defend her with a frying pan, if I have to.”

Relief washes through Kíli and his shoulders sag as they lose their tension. “My hero,” he smiles, stepping close and pressing a kiss to Fíli’s cheek. “You’re the best.”

“But she really can't stay here.” Fíli holds a hand up to stop Kíli before he can start to protest. “She wouldn't be happy here, staying inside a flat her whole life.”

The brunet deflates a bit and hangs his head. “Yeah, I know.” Leaning into Fíli he buries his face into the warm skin of his neck and wraps long arms around the blond’s middle. “But I don’t want her to become—”

“So what’s the deal with McNugget?” Bard says as he comes back down the hall, buttoning up his dress shirt. He looks at the chicken and she looks back, cocking her head to the side and clucking at him. “It has to go.”

“Kíli saved her and I know she can't stay. We'll figure something out.” Wrapping his arms around Kíli Fíli shoots Bard a look over the brunet's shoulder. “And no, the oven is not an option.”

Bard shrugs and finishes up his buttons, then rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. “Can’t say I didn’t try.” Walking over to the door he grabs his car keys and slips back into his shoes. “I’m staying over at a friend’s after work so you have until tomorrow morning to find a new home before McNugget becomes a happy meal.”

“Do I know her?” Fíli can't stop the grin as he lets go of Kíli. He steps over to the entrance of the kitchen and leans in the doorway. “You have condoms, right?”

“Fuck off, Durin,” Bard scoffs, his ears turning the lightest shade of pink. “I have plenty of them, just so long as you rabbits haven’t stolen them all.”

Slipping away from them Kíli moves into the living room and hangs over the back of the couch, petting along Frida’s white feathers.

“You don't have to worry about that.” Shrugging his shoulders Fíli grins. “I have no use for them. I'd only steal the lube.”

Kíli smiles at Frida when he hears Bard groan. “It’s true,” he whispers to her. Reaching for the Xbox controller Kíli pushes a few buttons to save his game.

“Too much information. I have to go now or I might gag.”

Laughing Fíli steps away from the door frame. “We can't have you ruin your shirt before your big date. You need to get your leg over so you relax a bit more.”

Bard rolls his eyes and gives Fíli his middle finger before slipping out the door and into the early evening.

When Fíli goes back into the living room he finds Kíli bent over the couch and talking to Frida quietly, reassuring her that no one will eat her from the sound of it.

“I have an idea what we could do with her.”

Both Kíli and Frida look at the blond. “You do? Something that doesn’t involve an animal rescue shelter?”

Nodding Fíli walks over to the couch and leans against it next to Kíli. “Bilbo has a few chickens in his garden. I'm sure he wouldn't say no to giving her a home there too.”

“Bilbo has chickens?” Turning his gaze back to Frida he hums in thought. “And we could visit, right? They wouldn’t mind?”

“He swears they lay the best eggs for his baking.” Brushing his shoulder against Kíli's Fíli looks at the white chicken. “And I bet they wouldn't mind you visiting her. She has lots of space to run around and find nice worms to eat.”

“I bet she’d like those worms,” Kíli agrees, leaning against Fíli’s side. “And the space. It’d be nice to see her able to roam around.” Petting the chicken and pulling his hand back Kíli sighs and rests his head on Fíli’s shoulder. “Will you call your uncle now? Or after we eat?”

“I can call him after.” Wrapping an arm around Kíli Fíli drops a kiss into his hair. “And we can take her there tomorrow, if it's okay with them.”

Kíli nods and watches Frida sit nicely in her nest, ruffling her feathers every so often. After a few moments he whispers to Fíli. “I don’t have anything nice to wear to your uncles’ tomorrow.”

“You don't need anything nice to wear.” Ruffling Kíli's hair Fíli grins and drops his arm again, eyeing the younger man's bare chest. “But wearing a t-shirt would be a good idea, I think.”

“I can’t show up at their house with a chicken in an old t-shirt.” The brunet straightens and looks down, sliding his hands along his torso as if smoothing a shirt. He then looks to the clock before turning to Fíli. “If we leave now we can go to the store and get something nicer.”

“We can't leave your chicken alone here.” Reaching over the back of the couch he pets Frida's head gently. “You'll have to survive in your old t-shirt. Do it for your chicken.”

“Frida, she has a name,” Kíli says while sticking his tongue out at the blond. He steps up behind Fíli and drapes himself along his back, kissing his neck softly. “Wanna play video games while the food cooks?”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Grinning Fíli pushes his hips back against Kíli's just a little to tease. “How about I go make food and you get the game ready?”

Kíli bites lightly at Fíli’s neck and bucks his hips forward before leaning back and tugging the t-shirt down from where it was pushed up by his body. “I like that idea.”

Slapping Fíli’s backside the younger student grins when he leans back up. “Frida and I against you, prepare to get beat.”

“You sure?” Getting back up Fíli pushes away from the couch and makes his way over to the kitchen. “Because I think I can handle two chickens.”

Kíli huffs and tries to stop his grin as he jumps over the couch into his spot, reaching to pet Frida before grabbing the controller. “We’ll see who’s the chicken,” he calls over his shoulder while pulling up the menu and selecting a new game. “Loser has to clean up the kitchen.”

“You better get yourself ready for that,” Fíli grins and winks before he steps out of the living room and vanishes into the kitchen.

Shaking his head Kíli leans forward to grab the second controller and sit it next to him as he moves a bit closer to Frida. “He’s crazy, I’m better at video games than he is so we don’t have to worry,” he whispers to the chicken while picking up the blanket carefully and setting her in his lap. “And you’re my good luck charm so I have nothing to worry about.”

Frida clucks softly and ruffles her feathers before getting comfortable again, her small beak tapping the controller once.

A smile spreads on Kíli’s lips and he leans back into the couch, humming softly as he pets Frida and waits for Fíli to come join him.

 


	7. Fíli and Bard

Fíli unlocks the door and steps into the flat, whistling to himself. He drops the keys onto the little table next to the door and kicks off his shoes before walking into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Bard sits on the couch in front of the TV and lifts his hand in greeting without looking away from the screen. “It sounds like you’ve had a good day.”

“I have.” Grinning Fíli opens the fridge and looks for a bottle of nicely cool water. He’s had a great afternoon that he surely can't complain about. Lots of talking and nice kisses while playing a video game until, they became a bit more than just that.

“Did you see that guy again?”

“He has a name.” Taking one of the bottles Fíli closes the fridge and turns around to look at Bard. “His name is Kíli. It's not such a hard name to remember.”

“It’s not a hard one to forget, either.” A commercial comes on the television and Bard turns to look at Fíli. “I don’t like him.”

“I wouldn't have guessed.” Rolling his eyes Fíli takes a drink before walking over to the couch. “Would you tell me why, exactly?”

“Where do I start? He’s immature, cocky, lazy, and all he seems to want to do is have sex.” Turning back to the TV Bard shrugs. “He’s like one of those one night stands you’d be better off forgetting. You could do better.”

“Wow.” Fíli shakes his head and huffs a little. “If I didn’t know any better I'd say you're really really jealous.”

Bard snorts and gets to his feet, moving around Fíli and into the kitchen. “You know I’m not,” he says before ducking down to grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. “I just don’t want him to screw you over. When you fall for people you fall hard.”

“And when things go wrong I'm pining and licking my wounds for weeks, I know. But I won't stop dating and having some fun because of that.” Taking another drink Fíli flops down on the couch. “And Kíli is fun. He's charming and witty and interesting and I really like him.”

“You did eat that whole tub of ice cream last time,” Bard muses, coming back to the couch and reclaiming his seat. “And if your idea of charming and witty is quoting Marvel movies and dressing like a hobo then I need to set up a profile on an online dating website for you. I’m sure you’ll get lots of hits with that.”

“Oh come on, don't be mean.” Fíli smacks his arm and leans forward to set his bottle down on the coffee table. “You haven’t even given him a chance.”

Taking another drink Bard screws the lid back on his bottle and sets it next to Fíli’s. “Fine, I’ll give him a chance. Does he work this weekend? We could get a pizza or something.”

“I can ask if he's free.” Pulling his phone out of the pocket of his jeans Fíli opens a new message and types his question about getting pizza with his roommate. Sending the message off Fíli drops the phone onto the coffee table next to the bottles and leans back into the cushions.

Bard reaches for the remote and flips through the channels, glancing at Fíli’s phone when it chimes a few minutes later. “That was quick.”

“Did you think he would make me wait for like ten hours.” Grinning Fíli grabs his phone and opens the message. “He's okay with it. So when do you want to go?”

Shaking his head Bard settles on a show about the Great Barrier Reef. “I work Saturday morning but then I’m off the rest of the weekend, so whenever works for you guys I guess.”

“I don't care, I can always eat pizza.” Looking up from his phone Fíli gives Bard a smile. “How about Saturday evening?”

“That’s fine.” Watching as Fíli types a message on his phone Bard rolls his eyes at how much of a teenager he seems like. “You’re smiling like an idiot at your phone,” he points out before turning back to the TV.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

“I’m just waiting for you to kiss the screen and clutch it to your chest with heart eyes.”

Fíli laughs and throws his head back against the backrest of the couch. “It's not _so_ bad. I just have a tiny little crush.”

“Tiny little. Uh huh, sure.” Grinning Bard turns his head to look at the clock and catch the time. “I hope your appetite isn’t a tiny little thing. I learned a new pasta recipe at work and want to try it out. Sound good?”

“Sounds brilliant.” Grabbing his bottle of water from the table Fíli takes a swig of it. “Is it anything I can help you with?”

“The sauce is made from scratch so I wouldn’t say no to some help with the vegetables for it.” Getting to his feet Bard grabs his own water and takes a drink, then grins at Fíli. “If you can pull yourself away from your boyfriend for that long, that is.”

“I can probably manage, but only because food is involved.” Standing up Fíli slides the phone into the back pocket of his jeans. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

“There’s some asparagus in the refrigerator that I need chopped, along with a few bell peppers.” Leading Fíli into the kitchen Bard rolls his sleeves up and washes his hands at the sink.

Opening the door to the fridge Fíli dives into it with a grin. “Well then, let's make food.”

 


	8. Boyfriend Test

* * *

 

Kíli hums the _Spider-Man_ theme song as he cards his fingers through Fíli’s hair, separating a few parts and adding small braids before he takes them out again.

It’s Sunday afternoon, which usually means movie or video game marathons but today the power is out. The city is doing some kind of electrical test and are fixing a bit of wiring in the old building so for now they have no power, much to Kíli’s dismay.

His whining hadn’t gotten him far and he had flopped down onto the couch where Fíli was reading a magazine after being ignored, shifting a bit and sitting on his legs with the blond’s head pillowed on his knees.

Fíli’s hair is soft to the touch and Kíli smiles as he brushes through it, scratching lightly at his scalp every so often. “Read me something,” he asks after a few moments, gathering the golden hair and then parting it to one side.

“There is a ' _How well do you know your boyfriend_ ' thing that looks totally weird. Wanna do that?”

The brunet grins and slides his fingers through Fíli’s hair, beginning a new braid. “Sure. I think I know you pretty well.”

“We'll see about that,” Fíli grins and straighten the page of his magazine. “Okay, let's start easy. 'If he could travel to any place in the world, where would it be?'”

Starting a second braid Kíli thinks. “Hmm, probably New Zealand? They have all that outdoorsy and landscape stuff there, I might really lose you to morning jogs.”

“Very possible,” Fíli agrees with a grin. “But I will always come back to you to drop down onto you before I take a shower.”

“And I always love that,” the brunet laughs as he tugs one of the braids.

Chuckling Fíli moves on to the next question. “Oh, this is a good one. 'What was his first word?'”

“Wait wait, your first word as a baby or the first thing you said to me?”

“Baby.” Leaning his head back a little Fíli grins up at the brunet. “I can't remember the first thing I said to you. It was probably something about alcohol.”

Kíli laughs and pats the blond’s cheek. “That sounds about right. But as a baby… don’t all babies say ‘dada’ first?”

“That doesn't really count, does it?”

“Technically it’s a word and your first, so I think I should get points for it.” Kíli says a bit defensively. “But I can try and guess the second, too. For bonus points.”

Fíli huffs and turns back to his magazine. “You don't get bonus points for answering a question correctly. Let's just move on to the next one. 'What is he most afraid of?'”

The younger student sticks his tongue out but quickly looks away so Fíli won’t notice. “Afraid of? Hmm, let’s see… spiders? No wait! Heights. Spiders on a Ferris wheel.”

Laughing Fíli smacks Kíli in the side with the magazine. “Don't create possible nightmares for me.”

“Sorry.” The playful way he says it tells Fíli he’s not sorry at all and Kíli leans down to kiss the older man’s forehead quickly. “I’ll kill all the spiders and hold your hand on the Ferris wheel.”

“You're such a gentleman,” Fíli chuckles. “What's yours, by the way? McDonald’s running out of chicken nuggets?”

“Shhh, don’t say things like that!” Tugging Fíli’s hair again Kíli cards his fingers through it and scratches lightly. “But other than that I’d have to say drowning.”

“Drowning is pretty bad, I’ll give you that.” Fíli reaches up and tugs at one of the dark strands of Kíli’s hair that fall into his face. “I'll try my best not to drown you when we take a bath together.”

Leaning down with a smile Kíli presses a soft upside kiss onto Fíli‘s lips. “That would be very much appreciated, thank you.”

Fíli hums into the kiss and smiles, one hand sliding through Kíli's hair. “You're welcome.”

Kíli pulls back a bit and gives Fíli a grin. “So? Did I pass the test? Am I a worthy boyfriend?”

“One last question. It's the best one,” Fíli grins and looks down at the magazine in his lap to read it. “'Even though you’re his main gal, who is his celeb crush?'”

“Your main gal, huh?” Kíli huffs a bit as he thinks, ruffling Fíli’s hair and then smoothing a few stray hairs back. “This gal thinks maybe you have a thing for Chris Hemsworth?”

“Isn't that you?” Fíli chuckles and shakes his head. “He's not so bad but I wouldn't call it a crush, really.”

“Damn, you got me.” Biting his lip Kíli tries to think. “Albert Einstein? His math skills might turn you on.”

“Yeah, I'm all for the crazy hair too.” Winking at the brunet Fíli closes the magazine and drops it onto the coffee table next to the couch.

“Are you going to tell me who it is?”

“You're going to laugh at me.” Looking up at the younger man Fíli bites his lips in thought. “I don't know if my pride can take that.”

Sliding his hands along Fíli’s cheeks the younger rubs them with his thumbs. “I’ll try not to laugh too much, I promise.”

“I'm holding you to that,” Fíli mumbles and sighs. “It's Colin Firth. Happy now?”

Kíli smiles widely and tries to contain his laughter. “It’s not so bad,” he says but snorts seconds later, leaning to rest his forehead against the blond’s. After a few seconds he opens his eyes and tips his head back to look into Fíli’s. “Colin Firth, huh? He’s basically nothing like me.”

Looking at Kíli Fíli lifts an eyebrow at him. “I don't see your point.”

“Why would you date me when you could have someone like Colin Firth?”

“I don't see Colin Firth eating chicken nuggets with me in a park at three in the morning,” Fíli says with a little shrug. “That's all I'm going for in a man, really.”

Puffing up his chest a bit Kíli grins. “I’ve got a lot of that going on.”

“I know. That's why I totally fell for you.” Grinning Fíli tugs at a strand of Kíli's hair.

Leaning down Kíli presses a kiss to Fíli’s lips as he smiles, moving his hands along the blond’s shoulders. “I’m glad you did. Because I fell hard for you, too.”


	9. Brownies

Kíli doesn’t remember falling asleep last night.

He remembers talking to Fíli on the phone, promising to go to sleep soon and then hanging up and going to shut the light off in the living room. When he laid down his eyes had snapped open and he couldn’t fall asleep, so he had decided that playing a few rounds of _Call Of Duty_ might help.

It was four in the morning when he left the couch to get a drink, a sudden craving hitting as he drank the juice straight from the carton.

Chocolate, gooey brownies with chocolate frosting and maybe even extra chocolate chips baked in. Of course when he checked his bare shelves these brownies didn’t pop out at him and neither did the ingredients, so Kíli was left unsatisfied as he sat back down to continue his game.

At some point a few hours later he had fallen asleep because he woke with a start, bent over to half lie on the couch with his controller in hand and headset crooked on his head. The menu screen on his PlayStation was up and there was a bit of sunlight coming in through the windows, telling him morning had come.

Feeling like a zombie Kíli shuts off the game system and drops his controller and headset on the coffee table before trudging to his room.

His stomach rumbles as he steps inside and the craving for brownies sparks again. With a grunt Kíli grabs the nearest bit of fabric, an old t-shirt Ori had gotten him for his birthday declaring ‘My Boyfriend Is Smarter Than Yours’ and tugged it on.

Instead of changing out of his Iron Man pajama bottoms he grabs his wallet and keys and stuffs them into the pockets. Pushing his tangled hair back out of his face Kíli slips on his shoes and steps out of his flat, locking up and heading to the grocery store down the street with one thing in mind.

It's a warm morning and it has to be very early because only a few people are out. Some of them give Kíli strange looks but the brunet ignores them. It only takes him a few minutes to get to the store and without getting distracted by sweets or chips he makes his way straight to the freshly baked goods.

The display table where he usually picks up his much needed cookies, cakes and brownies comes into view and Kíli’s face falls. He sees chocolate chip cookies, a few frosted cookies and a multitude of cakes but where the brownies usually sit there is nothing but the price sticker.

They’ve sold out. Some selfish person has come and taken all the brownies for themselves, which leaves Kíli in a state of despair. Lifting a hand he touches the empty spot as if to reassure himself that they aren’t really there.

“Kíli?”

Turning his head toward the voice slowly Kíli is reluctant to look away from the empty brownie shelf, as if it might refill and someone will snatch them all away again. The lack of sleep and the early hour make the thought seem real and the corner of his eyes water.

A warm hand settles on his arm. “Isn't it much too early for you to be up and about?”

Kíli looks at Fíli and has to blink a few times for his eyes to focus. “I wanted brownies,” he says, voice a bit rough.

Fíli's eyes flicker over to the display table. “Oh.” When he looks back at Kíli he sees the sad look in his eyes and how his shoulders slump, a true image of misery. “Hey, it's not the end of the world.”

“I wanted them at four but the shops were closed.” Glancing into Fíli’s shopping basket Kíli doesn’t see any brownies there, either. “I _need_ them, Fíli. I think I might die if I don’t get any,” he says seriously. “Do you think the grocery store across town has some?”

“I have a better idea.” Taking Kíli's hand into his own Fíli tugs him away from the baked goods and displayed cookies. “You help me collect all the ingredients we need for baking brownies and then we can go back to your place and bake some ourselves.”

Throwing his free arm around Fíli’s neck Kíli hugs him in the middle of the baked goods section, uncaring of anyone around them. “Thank you, thank you thank you.”

“It's okay.” Petting Kíli's back Fíli grins. “Just try not to strangle me, please.”

Kíli leans back with a smile and slides his hand down to lace their fingers together, tugging Fíli toward the baking section. “Is Bard here, too?”

“No. He went out to see ' _someone_ ' for breakfast.” Rolling his eyes Fíli chuckles. “We both know who that ' _someone_ ' is.”

“Why’s he so secretive about her?” Turning down the aisle Kíli stops in front of the boxed brownie mixes and scans them. “Does he really think you don’t know?”

“I think he really _really_ likes her.” Pulling a face at the brownie mixes Fíli shakes his head. “Not those. I'll make you real ones.”

“These are real,” Kíli murmurs but lets Fíli lead him toward the cocoa powder. He reaches out and grabs a bag of chocolate chips, tossing it into the blond’s basket with a grin. “And if he likes her so much he should bring her around. We could double date.”

“He might be afraid of that,” Fíli chuckles and grabs some flour. “She could notice that we're far more charming than he is.”

Kíli laughs and grabs a few more things they need for the brownies. “I can tell why he doesn’t, then.” Yawning widely Kíli scrubs a hand over his face. “I already have to beat people away from you with a stick.”

“Nonsense,” Fíli mumbles with a faint blush on his cheeks and turns to walk down the aisle in search for eggs.

“It’s true. Just the other day I punched a guy in my maths class for looking at your ass after you dropped me off.” Kíli opens the carton of eggs to make sure none are cracked. “Well, maybe he had a few things to say but I shut up him.”

Fíli rolls his eyes and takes the carton out of Kíli's hand as soon as the brunet closes it again, setting it into his basket. “You can't just run around and punch people.”

“I was defending your honour.” They walk by the candy aisle and Kíli pauses, tugging Fíli’s hand.

Fíli laughs and lets Kíli lead him towards the candies. “Seems your shock about the lack of brownies got a bit better.”

Stopping in front of the colourful packages Kíli smiles. “Well, now that I know they are in my near future I don’t have to be so upset.” He picks a pack of brightly coloured gummies and adds them to the basket. “Do you want anything?”

“No, I'm good. I'll be okay with the little piece of brownie you'll let me have.”

“You think I’ll share?” Kíli smiles teasingly.

“Hey,” Fíli laughs and bumps his shoulder into Kíli's. “You'll let me do all the work and not even let me try?”

“All the work? I thought you said we could make them together.” Leading Fíli out of the candy aisle Kíli grins. “But we can share. I’m okay with that.”

“You look really tired so it's possible that you'll fall asleep while baking.” Looking around the store Fíli bites his lips in thought. “Do you need anything else?”

“That’s true,” Kíli yawns, shaking his head. “Nope, let’s get out of here.”

Nodding Fíli grabs Kíli's hand and pulls him towards the check out to pay for their groceries and start their brownie baking adventure properly.


	10. Violin

It’s a Wednesday afternoon and Kíli is doing one of his least favourite things; studying.

After a few minutes of complaining and a bit of whining he had been granted permission to lie across Fíli’s bed with his textbooks and notebook instead of sitting at the table, his math text open to the problems he has to finish before tomorrow.

But despite that victory Kíli sticks his tongue out a bit and darkens the outline of the sketch in the margins of his notebook, trying to give more depth to his drawing.

The man on the page shares an uncanny likeliness to Fíli, although the blond sitting at his desk across the room certainly doesn't have a merman’s tail.

Kíli glances up at Fíli to make sure each little detail matches up before putting a few waves into the margin. He ignores the math problems he has yet to do and adds a few fish swimming along the bottom of the page, shading their scales a bit differently than the merman’s.

His phone chimes softly and he sets the pencil down on the bed so he can reach for it, leaning a bit further which causes the pencil to fall to the floor. Freezing he glances over at Fíli and lets out a little breath of relief when the blond continues to write in his notebook.

It’s a text from Ori about the upcoming masquerade party he’s holding this weekend and Kíli rolls his eyes at his friend’s list of suggestions for costumes. Dropping his phone back to the bed without replying Kíli scoots his notebook aside and leans over the edge for his fallen pencil.

Luckily he has long arms and as his hand slides under the bed in search his fingers brush along something smooth. Biting his lip Kíli gets a hold of the item and slides it out from beneath the bed, a smile tugging at his lips when he sees a black case that clearly holds some kind of instrument.

In curiosity Kíli slides his fingers along it and finds the clasps, unlatching them and bringing his feet up into the air behind himself for balance as he opens the case. “Wow,” he whispers softly, seeing the polished wooden instrument that sits atop the soft velvet lining.

“What are you doing?” Fíli’s voice comes from the direction of the desk. “You’ll fall off the bed like that.”  
  
“I won’t, I have long arms.” Biting his bottom lip Kíli carefully lifts the violin out of its case and sits up with his legs crossed in front of him. “Whose is this?”

“Sometimes you’re like a curious kitten,” Fíli laughs and shakes his head, falling back against the backrest of his chair. “It’s mine.”  
  
Kíli sets the instrument down in his lap and looks at Fíli with wide eyes. “You can play an instrument? You never told me that.”

“You make it sound like I didn’t tell you about my superhero identity.” Grinning Fíli spins his chair a bit more towards the bed. “It just never came up, I guess. And I haven’t played in a while.”  
  
“Will you play something for me?” Giving Fíli his best pleading look Kíli holds out the violin. “Please?”

“Right now?” 

When Kíli nods Fíli stands up and moves over to the bed. He sits down at the edge of it and takes the violin out of the younger man’s hands. “I have to warn you, it might not sound so great.”  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.” Pushing his books aside Kíli grabs the pillow and hugs it to his chest as he nods for Fíli to start.

Fíli brings the instrument into position and adjusts it a bit before he takes a deep breath and starts to play. He stumbles a little thought the first few notes and pulls a face at the sounds, but soon enough the music filling the bedroom comes smoothly from the violin.  
  
A smile spreads onto Kíli’s face as he sways slightly to the music. He was never big on wanting to play a musical instrument when he was younger but he can tell that Fíli’s played for a long time and has had lots of practice.

Letting the music wash over him Kíli hums and smiles a bit wider when he sees the smile on Fíli’s lips.

Ending the song Fíli lowers the violin into his lap and looks at it with a gentle smile. “Not too bad for being a bit out of practice, I guess.”  
  
“That was awesome, Fíli. Like Beethoven.” Kíli scoots a bit closer and sets the pillow aside with a big smile. “How long have you been playing?”

Fíli chuckles and shakes his head. “It was just a simple thing, not like Beethoven. I’d need sheets of music for that and a bit of practice to get the feeling back. And I started to play at like five. Thorin plays cello and I wanted to try too but it was a bit too big for me so I got a violin. I tried the cello later but I kept with the violin in the end.”  
  
“Huh, I didn't know Thorin could play the cello. But that’s cute, I can just imagine little Fíli wanting to play such a big instrument.” Walking his fingers up the blond’s spine Kíli smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek. “I love learning things about you.”

Smiling Fíli turns his head to steal a kiss from Kíli’s lips, stopping when the notebook on the bed catches his eye. With a grin he reaches out and pulls it closer. “That’s not your maths homework.”  
  
Kíli glances to the notebook and a light blush dusts his cheeks. “Sure it is, I’ve just been filling in other parts of it instead of the problems.”  
  
Looking at the detailed drawing that fills the side of the page Fíli smiles. “That’s pretty good, although I can’t remember having a fish tail.”  
  
With a grin Kíli leans his head against Fíli’s shoulder. “You swam like you had a merman’s tail,” he mumbles into the fabric of Fíli’s shirt. “And you seemed to like the beach when we went the other day. Maybe you’re a merman but you don't even know it.”

“I’m glad you found that out for me.” Grinning Fíli drops a kiss into Kíli’s messy hair. “I didn’t know you could do such magic with a pencil.”  
  
“I’ve had a lot of practice ignoring my math problems for doodles.” The younger man turns his head a bit and reaches to slide his fingers along Fíli’s violin. “Will you play some more? Now that we have it out and all.”

“How about a song for a drawing?”  
  
“Sounds fair enough.” Sitting up Kíli grins, reaching for his notebook and flipping to a new page. “Any requests?” He asks while biting the end of his pen.

Shrugging his shoulders Fíli picks up his violin again. “I don’t know. Do you have one?”  
  
“Why don’t you play and I draw what comes to mind?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Fíli sets the violin in position and thinks for a moment before a smile spreads on his lips and he starts to play.  
  
It’s not long before Kíli’s pen is sliding across the notebook page, two figures beginning to take shape. He lets the music guide his inspiration and smiles at the drawing, turning the notebook a bit so Fíli can’t see it.

Fíli finishes his song and looks at the drawing with a grin. “Care to turn that into reality?”  
  
“I was hoping you’d like that idea.” Setting the notebook down Kíli leans in and kisses Fíli softly.  
  
Fíli lowers the violin and sets it onto the bed blindly before leaning into the kiss properly.

“We have to put it away properly,” Kíli mumbles while leaning back a few seconds later. “We don’t want to break it.” 

A grin spreads on Fíli’s lips. “A few kisses won’t break my violin.”  
  
“No, but what could come after might.” Winking at Fíli the younger man scoots back and pushes his study supplies off the bed, the book and notebook landing on the floor with a heavy thump. “Well, all cleaned up here.”

Chuckling Fíli stands up and walks around the bed to get to the violin case, putting the instrument into it and closing the lid. “Better now?”  
  
“Much better.” Kíli grins as he lies down on the bed and stretches out.

Fíli grins and flops down on the bed besides him, rolling to the side until he lies on top of Kíli’s chest. “And now?”  
  
“And now,” Kíli starts as he slides his hands down Fíli’s back and into the pockets of his jeans. “Now we kiss some more and see where that takes us.”

“I like that.” Fíli’s eyes flicker to Kíli’s lips as he licks his own. “Nice and easy plan.”  
  
“That’s me, nice and easy.” With a chuckle Kíli squeezes his hands and pulls Fíli a bit closer. Tipping his head up he kisses the blond softly, relaxing back into the mattress as Fíli follows.

With a little sigh Fíli slips a hand into Kíli’s hair. The kisses are sweet and slow and full of affection, lazy and playful, just like their mood.  
  
Soon they shift so they’re lying on their sides facing each other, kisses turned into soft words and quiet laughter. Kíli grins like he’s the happiest person in the world, burying his face in Fíli’s neck to quiet his laugh when the blond tells a bad joke he heard at work the other day.

“Stop laughing,” Fíli chuckles and hugs Kíli just a little tighter. “It’s such a bad one and you’ll make me laugh too.”  
  
“I can’t. It’s so lame I can’t help but laugh.” Tipping his head back Kíli smiles up at Fíli. “You’re adorable.”

Fíli huffs but there’s a grin on his lips. “I’m not.”  
  
“You are, and I wouldn't change a thing about you.” Kíli leans in and kisses Fíli, reaching up to brush his hair away from his face. “Thanks for inviting me over.”

“Thanks for coming over.” Smiling Fíli presses another kiss to Kíli’s lips. “I like having you here.”  
  
“I like being here.” Kíli slides his hand down and cups Fíli’s cheek. “Being with you.”

Tilting his head lightly Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli’s palm, a ridiculous grin spreading on his lips. “Me too.”  
  
They share a smile until Fíli’s phone chimes from the desk.

Groaning Fíli falls back into the pillows. “I don’t want to move.”  
  
“Then don’t.” Wrapping his arms and legs around Fíli Kíli clings to him tightly. “Stay here with me.”

“Could be Bard,” Fíli mumbles but buries his face in the crook of Kíli’s neck without making any attempt to get up at all.  
  
“All the more reason to stay in bed with me.” Kíli pets Fíli’s hair and grins. “But really, we’re studying. He knew we were going to study today so he can wait.”

“He’ll probably think we’re not studying if I don’t answer.” Grinning Fíli kisses the skin just above Kíli’s collarbone. “He’ll get different ideas of what exactly we’re doing.”  
  
Kíli hums softly and tilts his head to the side, loosening his hold a bit. “We're studying anatomy,” he murmurs with a grin.

“Very important,” Fíli chuckles, nipping softly at the tanned skin. “Can’t fail with that.”  
  
The phone stops ringing and a few seconds later it beeps with a new message.

“See, he left a message for later.” Sliding his hands up and down Fíli’s back Kili then slips them beneath his shirt.

“I'm still feeling a bit bad for ignoring it. Maybe I should get up and read it quickly.”  
  
Kíli sighs and drops his arms and legs to the bed so Fíli can get up, turning his head to the side. “Okay.”

Grinning Fíli pokes him into the ribs. “Don’t be so dramatic.”  
  
“’m not dramatic,” Kíli huffs, swatting at Fíli’s hand and rolling onto his stomach to bury his face into the pillow when the blond moves off him.

“Are you sure?” Fíli grins and smacks Kíli’s behind before he gets up to walk over to the desk. “Because you’re acting like a little drama queen.”  
  
Mumbling something that sounds a lot like ‘you like Bard more than me’ into the pillow Kíli remains face down on the bed.

“You’re very ridiculous, both Bard and you.” Picking up the phone Fíli reads the message, a grin spreading on his lips. “Wanna stay? Bard’s not coming home tonight.”  
  
Rolling over onto his back Kíli pushes his hair out of his face and blinks over at Fíli, then looks suspicious. “Are you going to make me run with you in the morning?”

“Maybe.” Grinning Fíli drops his phone back onto the desk. “Or I might find other activities we can do to get the day started.”  
  
A smile appears on Kíli’s face and he lifts his hands to fold beneath his head. “Yeah? A little something to start the day right?”

“Can’t go wrong with that, can we?” Winking at the brunet Fíli leans back against the desk.  
  
“Nope, I’m all for that.” Humming the song Fíli had played earlier Kíli spreads his legs a bit wider in a stretch. “You’ll make me want to skip my classes and stay in bed all day.”  
  
“Or I can make you want to go to your classes and get them done as quickly as possible so you can come back for more.”  
  
Reaching a hand forward Kíli beckons the blond back to the bed. “Hmm, that too. But I always want to be done with classes so I can spend time with you.”

Giving Kíli a smile Fíli pushes away from the desk and walks back over towards the bed. “Me too. It’s nicer than classes.”  
  
“Definitely.” Looking up at the blond Kíli smiles. “Did you finish your assignment?”

“Yeah, just need to read it over.”

Kíli hums and closes his eyes. “Maybe you can help me with my math problems when you’re finished.”

“I could.” Fíli flops down onto the bed next to Kíli and gets comfortable again. “Will you pay me in kisses?”  
  
“I have to pay you for help?” Kíli chuckles and turns onto his side, rolling so he can rest his head on Fíli’s chest. “But I think I can afford you if you want payment in kisses. My sexy tutor.”

“I’ll try not to charge too much.” Running his fingers through Kíli’s hair Fíli wraps long strands around them and tugs lightly.  
  
Lifting his head up at the tug Kíli smiles lazily.

“What do you think?” A smile tugs at Fíli’s lips. “Shall we order some pizza?”  
  
“I think that sounds like the best idea.” Leaning in Kíli kisses Fíli sweetly.

“Mmmm, dessert first, I like that,” Fíli hums happily and wraps his arms around Kíli’s middle to pull him even closer.

The younger man relaxes completely against Fíli and soaks up his warmth, still smiling into the kiss.


	11. Bookshop Visit

Kíli hurries down the sidewalk, trying to dodge raindrops by ducking between the awnings of the little shops along the street. His hoodie is completely soaked but the coffee he carries is safe, still hot even though the afternoon was a bit warm. 

After a few more blocks he reaches the shop with the hanging sign shaped like a book, pushing the door open and smiling when the little bell above it makes a soft tinkling noise.

The shop smells like ink and paper, books both old and new lining the shelves. There is no one behind the counter but there’s a sign next to a bell that reads to ring it for help. Pushing his hood down Kíli unzips his sweatshirt while dodging the old wooden floorboards he knows will creak, heading down the main walkway and looking between the bookshelves.

He finds Fíli flipping through a book on the floor in the history section, a pile of books next to him and a half empty shelf. Watching him for a few seconds Kíli clears his throat to make his presence known.

“Hey.”

Looking up Fíli’s eyes widen a bit in surprise. “Hey.” Closing the book he puts it back on the pile and moves to get to his feet, taking in Kíli’s soaked state. “What are you doing here? It’s raining.”  
  
“I brought you some coffee.” Kíli reaches his free hand down to help Fíli up, then holds out the cup of coffee.

Taking it from Kíli Fíli wraps his fingers around the still warm cup. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Biting his lip Kíli glances toward the books on the floor and then back up at Fíli. “Are you busy today?” 

“Absolutely not.” Lifting the cup to his lips Fíli takes a little sip, a smile spreading on his lips. “With the rain no one comes in. I haven’t had a customer for the last two hours. That’s why I started to redo the history section, I’m that desperate.”

Kíli hums and a little smile tugs at his lips. “Desperate, huh?”

“For entertainment.” Winking at the brunet Fíli takes another sip of coffee. “But now you’re here.”  
  
“Now I’m here and we have an empty bookshop.” Letting his eyes roam over the shelves Kíli reaches out and places a hand on one of them, giving it a little shake. “These are pretty sturdy.”

“Well, they have to be. They’re holding books.”

  
“I bet they can hold other things,” the brunet murmurs, shrugging out of his hoodie to reveal a damp white shirt. “Like the weight of someone leaning against them.”

“They are made of oak.” Eyeing the damp shirt with a little grin Fíli takes another large sip of his coffee. “So that’s very possible.”  
  
Brushing a hand through his hair Kíli hums and motions toward his sweatshirt. “I’m going to hang this up out front.”

“Okay.” Fíli nods and drinks up the rest of his coffee. “Don’t take too long or I’ll start to miss you.”  
  
“I’ll try not to get too distracted by any books that might want to jump out at me.”

Heading up toward the front Kíli hangs his hoodie up on the hook behind the counter. He glances in the window and fixes his messy hair, then pats at his pockets. A muffled crinkling noise has the brunet smiling and he turns to head back down the aisles.

Fíli sets his empty cup on a little table in the corner and then bends down to put the books he pulled out earlier back onto the shelf.  
  
When Kíli comes back around the corner he pauses at the sight of Fíli bent over. An idea stirs in his mind and he walks up behind the blond, pressing his front to Fíli’s backside so they’re flush together, then leaning down against his back. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Fíli chuckles and puts the last book back onto the shelf. “Do you mind if I get up again?”  
  
“I don't know, I kind of like you bent over like this.” Rocking his hips a bit Kíli grins and slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Fíli’s jeans. “Just have to tug these down a bit…”

Biting his lips Fíli grabs the shelf a bit tighter. “Kíli, anyone could come in and find us here.”  
  
“Kinda adds to the excitement of it, don't you think?” Sliding a hand around the front of Fíli’s jeans the brunet pops the button, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “We’ll hear them, you have a bell above the door. Want you so bad.”

Fíli’s eyes fall shut and he presses his hips back against Kíli. “Did you plan this all along while you walked through the rain to visit me?”  
  
“Maybe,” Kíli laughs softly. His fingers pull the zipper of the blond’s jeans down and the other hand reaches into his own pocket for a sachet of lube. Holding it with his teeth he leans back a bit to tug Fíli’s jeans so they sit around his thighs.

Looking back over his shoulder Fíli chuckles when he sees the sachet. “You’ve totally had this planned.”  
  
“I have to admit that I was hoping you worked alone today,” Kíli mumbles as he rips the sachet open. Slicking his fingers and making sure not to spill any he slides one down along Fíli’s bum and slips it inside. “I have a condom, too. If you want.”

“That would probably help with not making a huge mess here.” Arching his back Fíli tries to get Kíli’s finger just a bit deeper. “My uncle would kill me if we get anything on the books.”  
  
“You’re right, I’m sure he’d be much better with us using a condom in his shop,” Kíli snickers as he pushes his finger in a bit deeper, quickly adding another when Fíli squeezes around him. “Pity, I do love filling you up.”

“And I love to be filled,” Fíli groans and leans his head against the smooth wood of the shelf. “But I’m also the one having to finish my shift with that filling dripping down my legs.”  
  
Kíli can’t help the low moan that slips past his lips at the thought. “Fuck, too bad I left the plug at home.”

Adding a third finger the brunet slowly works Fíli’s body open, reaching down to push at his shorts a bit with his free hand. He gets them and his underwear down far enough to pull his cock free, stroking it a few times with a breathy moan.

A shiver runs through Fíli’s body as he hears that sound, his own moan following right away. His head falls to hang between his slightly shaking arms and his hips rock back a tiny bit. “Oh fuck the condom. I need you." 

Kíli laughs a bit breathlessly and leans back a little. “You sure?”

“Very sure.” Fíli rocks his hips back once more to underline his words. “Just fuck me already, will you?” 

With his slick hand Kíli lines himself up and rocks his hips forward, pushing Fíli a bit as he slides home with a low moan. “Fuck!”  
  
“Kíli!” It’s a breathless moan that sounds a bit too loud in the empty bookshop. Gripping the wooden board of the shelf a bit tighter Fíli pushes back against the brunet.

Warm hands grip Fíli’s hips tightly and Kíli thrusts quickly, pulling him back into each movement. The fabric from his open shorts brush against the tops of the blond’s thighs, Kíli bending over to go just a little deeper. “Fuck, Fíli. So damn tight.”

Fíli bites his lips to keep his noise down as best as he can. “Feels so good,” he mumbles, eyes falling shut.  
  
After a few more thrusts Kíli slips a hand around to stroke Fíli’s cock, sliding his thumb just under the head. “Gotta tell me when you’re gonna come,” he pants, snapping his hips forward. “I gotta catch it or I’ll be buying those books down there.”

Laughing Fíli shakes his head. “Let the books be my problem. But I won’t last very long, I think.”  
  
“Me either,” Kíli pants, rocking into Fíli with quick thrusts.

The little bell above the door rings as it announces the arrival of a new customer.

Fíli groans quietly and rest his head against the bookshelf. “Fuck.”  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kíli grunts but thrusts a few more times. With a protesting moan he pulls back and out of the blond, cock flushed and full. “Fuck.”

“Stay here.” Pulling his jeans up Fíli closes them quickly and does his best to hide his erection. Stepping over to the end of the aisle Fíli shoots the brunet a grin over his shoulder, his eyes lingering on the younger man’s cock. “And don’t finish without me.”  
  
Stroking his cock once Kíli leans back against the bookshelf with a chuckle. “You better hurry and get them out because I need customer service back here.”

“I’ll do my best.” Winking at the brunet Fíli steps around the bookshelf and vanishes out of sight. Just his voice can be heard when he greets the customers and asks how he can help.  
  
Kíli can hear Fíli talk with the customers and he bites his lip, letting out a little sigh and tucking his hard cock back into his pants in case someone wanders back. He tries to think unsexy thing but it doesn't work, the image of Fíli bent over and gripping the bookshelf seared into his mind.

To keep himself busy he leans down and stacks the few books Fíli hadn’t finished with onto the shelf, muttering to himself.

After a bit of time the tiny bell sounds again and only a moment later Fíli pokes his head around the corner of the aisle, grinning at the brunet. “We’re alone again. I even locked the door so we better be quick.”  
  
“Wow, special treatment.” Kíli fishes out a new sachet of lube from his pocket and tears it open.

“Thought it would be better than being interrupted again.” Stepping over to the younger student Fíli wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss.  
  
Kissing him back Kíli wraps his free arm around the blond’s waist, fingers dipping below the hem of his jeans.

“Do you want to continue as we did or shall I lose those jeans completely?” Fíli mumbles into the kiss.  
  
“Well, if we’re locked in I think you can lose the jeans.” Pulling back a bit Kíli grins. “Do you want to bend over or shall I fuck you against the bookshelves?”

“We did the bending over already, why not mix it up a bit?” Kicking off his shoes Fíli pops the button of his jeans.  
  
Kíli shoves his pants and underwear down, kicking the fabric off along with his shoes. “I like mixing things up,” he moans when he palms his cock with lube, watching Fíli and making it harden further.

Fíli makes a show of getting out of his jeans and underwear, grinning when another moans slips past Kíli’s lips. Finally the heavy fabric hits the floor and he steps out of it.  
  
Stepping close Kíli presses the blond up against the bookshelf that is fixed against the wall. His hands slide down Fíli’s backside and grip his hips, urging him to hop up so that the younger student can get a steady grip and press his weight against the shelf.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Fíli murmurs and locks his ankles behind Kíli’s back. “This is totally one of the things on my bucket list."  
  
“Being fucked in the bookstore?” Kíli laughs as he lines his cock up, shifting Fíli’s weight and rolling his hips up to sheathe himself in the blond. A low moan fills the shop and Kili adjusts his hold so he can make shallow thrusts easier. “You better believe we’re doing it.”

“Oh fuck,” Fíli mumbles breathlessly, one hand sliding into the brunet’s hair and tugging him into a messy kiss.  
  
Kíli groans against Fíli’s lips and the bookshelf behind the blond sways slightly with their movements. With each tug at his hair Kíli moves a bit faster Fíli’s body squeezing around him and the weight pressing down making him able to go even deeper. “Fuck, ‘m so close already.”

“Me too,” Fíli moans and adjusts his arm around the brunet’s shoulder to hold tight. “Fuck, this is so good. Can feel you so deep.” The hand in Kíli’s hair tightens again, tugging hard.

“Fuck,” Kíli shouts, bucking up hard into the warm heat twice more before he comes deep within the blond. Slim hips roll to prolong the sensation and he moans when Fíli tightens around him.

Fíli buries his face in Kíli’s shoulder to muffle his own shout when he comes hard between them only a moment later, making a mess of both of their shirts.

“Oh gods,” Kíli pants heavily, moaning when he feels his release slip past Fíli’s entrance and slide down his cock. “So good.”

Nodding Fíli lifts his head again, his legs shaking a little from the effort of holding himself up. “That was awesome.”

“Uh huh.” Adjusting his grip Kíli lifts the older man up so he can slip out. Fíli’s legs drop to the floor and the brunet holds his waist to keep him steady, looking down between them. “Damn,” he chuckles. “We’re a mess.”

“A bit.” Fíli can’t help but laugh, leaning against the younger man. “If we wash it out right now we might have a chance to get it all out again.” 

“I can live without my shirt, I have the hoodie to throw on.” Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli with a smile. “But you have to work still. Do you close or is someone coming in to finish the day?”

“I have a sweater in the back so it’s not that bad either. But I should clean myself up a bit.” Leaning back Fíli tugs at his shirt. “My uncle is coming to take over in about half an hour so I better open the shop again soon.”

Leaning back and pulling his shirt off Kíli balls it up and tucks it under his arm as he bends to get his underwear and pants. “Your cheeks are pretty flushed,” he says with a grin while pulling his _Batman_ underwear on. “And you have that ‘well fucked’ glow, but maybe your uncle won’t notice.”

Fíli chuckles and gathers his own clothes together. “If I’m lucky he won’t and just think we made out for a bit.”

“That means I can stay, right? To walk you home?”  
  
“We can also get a coffee on the way. Or dinner.” Taking a step away from the bookshelf Fíli pulls a face. “But first I really need to clean up. Can’t run around with all that mess running down my legs.”  
  
“Yeah, good idea.” Wiping at his chest with his t-shirt Kíli then hands it to Fíli so he can do the same to get the worst of the mess on his front cleaned away. “And I can fill you up again later,” he says with a grin. “After coffee and dinner.”

The blond chuckles and leans in to steal a kiss from Kíli’s lips. “You just never get enough, do you?”  
  
“I’m twenty-one, I have more than enough energy to spare.” Taking his shirt back Kíli folds it up and follows Fíli up to the front of the store. “Want me to open back up? I can run the register if someone comes in while you’re cleaning up.”

“You’re the best.” Pressing a kiss to Kíli’s cheek Fíli slips into the back to go to the bathroom and get presentable again.

Walking to the door Kíli unlocks it and flips the closed sign back to open. As he heads behind the counter he grabs his hoodie and shrugs it on, making a face at the damp fabric.

He takes a seat on the stool behind the counter and watches the rain fall into puddles outside, lighter now than before. 

It only takes a few minutes for Fíli to show up again, pulling his sweater on as he goes. “Did I miss anything?”

“Just the rain falling,” Kíli says with a smile, leaning back to look at the blond student.

“Not much then.” Stepping behind the counter Fíli flops down into Kíli’s lap and takes a look at the clock. “Only about ten fifteen minutes left.”

Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli's middle and kisses his neck. "That's not too long. I could give you a handjob with time to spare."

Laughing Fíli elbows the younger student in the chest gently. “No groping right now or I'll get up again.”

“My hands stay above the waist.” Kíli grins and folds his hands over the blond’s stomach. “I can be good.”

“Really?” Fíli asks in mocking surprise, laughing when Kíli grumbles and hugs him even tighter.

When Kíli speaks his words are muffled against the older man shoulder. “Don’t sound so surprised. I’m a very reasonable young man.”

“Reasonable enough to bring lube to my work place,” Fíli teases and reaches back to tug lightly at Kíli’s dark hair.  
  
“I bring lube everywhere when I know you’ll be there,” Kíli points out before leaning in to slide the tip of his nose along Fíli’s neck.

Sighing softly the blond leans back against Kíli a bit more. “I’m just that desirable.”  
  
“You are.”

Kíli hums and kisses Fíli’s neck once more until the door opens suddenly and a large umbrella fills the doorway. The brunet jumps at the suddenness and squeezes Fíli tight, murmuring an apology and letting his hands drop when the blond’s uncle folds up the umbrella.

Fíli grins and stands up to greet his uncle, telling him about the quiet shift.  
  
Kíli tugs the zipper of his hoodie just a bit higher and slips from the stool. He offers a wave and steps aside when Fíli and his uncle move toward the counter.

“Kíli, it’s good to see you again.” Stopping in front of the counter Thorin reaches out to take Kíli’s hand in a firm grip and shake it.  
  
“You too, Sir.” Kíli returns the handshake with a smile. “That rain is really coming down, isn’t it?” They glance outside and Thorin nods, shaking off his jacket.

“It’s very unpleasant weather, no wonder people aren’t going out to buy books.” Looking at his nephew Thorin steps over to the door that leads to the back. “I guess you have plans. I don’t want to hold you up. You’re free to go.” 

“Thanks.” Smiling Fili follows Thorin into the backroom only to come out a second later, slipping into his jacket. “Ready. Let’s go.”  
  
Kíli smiles and they walk to the front door, slipping out and leaning against the window under the little overhand of the roof. “We should probably just grab a coffee on the way home. In this rain we’ll look like drowned rats if we go for dinner before changing.”

“You’re right.” Taking Kíli’s hand into his own Fíli leans a bit against the taller brunet. “We could get something delivered. Or you can come to my place and I’ll cook.”  
  
“Hmm, but your roommate kind of hates me.” Wrapping his arm around Fíli the younger man grins as he watches the rain. “But I could suffer through him if you’re going to cook for me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just a tiny bit protective, that’s all.”  
  
Giving Fíli a look of disbelief the younger man shakes his head. “He glares at me all the time like I’m going to steal you away someday.”

Fíli shrugs his shoulders and pulls Kíli out onto the street and into the rain. “Who knows, you might.”  
  
“I’d hope you’d come willingly,” the brunet calls over the rain, the two of them becoming soaked in seconds. It’s a cool rain but it’s not uncomfortable, Kíli smiling as they splash through a large puddle.

Grinning at the brunet Fíli jumps into the next one, splashing them both even more. “If you’re lucky I might.”  
  
“Fíli!” When the water splashes over his legs Kíli laughs. Tugging the hand in his own Kíli pulls Fíli close and leans down to connect their lips.

Smiling into the kiss Fíli buries his free hand in the damp fabric of Kíli’s sweater to hold him close.  
  
The rain pours down steadily but neither seems to care, Kíli’s hands coming up to cup Fíli’s face as he deepens the kiss.

They kiss until a car honks because they’re standing right in the middle of the street. Fíli breaks their kiss and laughs. He shouts an apology over the rain, then takes Kíli’s hand again and pulls him onto the sidewalk.  
  
“Oops,” Kíli laughs, reaching up to push his wet hair out of his eyes. They hurry down toward the busier part of the street and Kíli glances at their usual coffee shop. “Do you think they’ll kill us for going in like this?”

“They better love us for buying coffee in this weather at all.” Pushing the door to the little shop open Fíli steps into the nice warmth.  
  
Kíli follows with a grin and they are greeted by warmth and the smell of coffee. There are only a few people at the tables, some reading and others working away on their laptops.

Looking up at the menu Kíli places a hand on Fíli’s shoulder so he can read while he walks. “What are you getting?”

“A hazelnut latte, I think.” Looking over his shoulder Fíli smiles at the brunet. “What do you want? My treat.”  
  
“Hmm.” Eyeing each item on the menu Kíli tries to decide.

“Chai tea.”

“Okay.” Stepping up to the counter Fíli orders for the both of them. Their drinks get made quickly and the blond leans against the counter while he waits, eyes wandering around the room.  
  
Reaching up Kíli unzips his hoodie a bit and steps next to Fíli to wait. “Whatcha looking at?”

Fíli shrugs and looks back at the brunet, a smile spreading on his lips. “Nothing in particular. Just thought of our first date here. Well, the second.”  
  
“Ah, that was a while ago, wasn't it?” Kíli’s eyes automatically go toward the table in the window where they had sat. “I had a good time.”

“Me too.” 

The barista sets two paper cups onto the counter in front of them and Fíli takes his coffee with a thankful nod.

“Do you want to stay in here to drink it up or shall we go on in the rain?”  
  
Kíli grabs his cup and wraps both hands around it. “Maybe take our chances outside? I don't think sitting around in wet clothes would be very nice.”

“You’re right.” Fíli nods and together they make their way back to the door. “I think the first thing we need to do when we’re home is to get out of the wet clothes and into the bathtub. Can’t risk getting sick.”  
  
“I like that idea.” Stepping outside Kíli takes a sip of his tea. “A bath will warm us up and we can take one together to save water.”

“And after we can curl up in bed to stay warm.”  
  
“Sounds like a great night.” The younger student turns to Fíli and gives him a smile. “And we can have coffee in bed in the morning.”

“I think I’ll have to miss another morning run,” Fíli grins and takes Kíli’s free hand into his own as they step out into the rain again.  
  
“I won’t complain about that.”

The rain falls lightly but it’s only a few blocks to Fíli’s building and they’re already wet so they don’t really mind it. They make it to the entrance of the building after a few minutes and Kíli tugs on the blond’s hand to stop him from going inside.

“Kiss me,” he says, curls flattened but a bright smile on his face.

“Not enough kisses in the rain yet, hmm?” Fíli grins and steps closer. Letting go of Kíli’s hand in favour to lift it up and bury in wet curls Fíli pulls him down into a kiss.  
  
A soft moan slips past the brunet’s lips and he almost drops his cup of tea. Biting Fíli’s bottom lip softly he smiles when they part for air. “Okay, now I’m good.”

Chuckling Fíli slips his hand out of Kíli’s hair and takes a step back. Taking Kíli’s free hand into his own again he pulls him over to the door. “Let’s get inside and warm up.”  
  
Kíli smiles softly and squeezes the blond’s hand. “Yeah, good idea.”

They slip through the door and it closes behind them, blocking out the rain and the coolness of the early evening.


	12. Folk Music

Rolling over onto his side Kíli stares at the clock, the bright red letters flashing 3:13am into the dark room. The walls vibrate from the music playing in the apartment next door and the brunet groans, burying his face into the pillow to try and block it out.

The same six folk songs have been playing on repeat for the last three hours and all Kíli wants to do is sleep. His neighbour seems to be punishing him, probably because she had caught him and Fíli pressed up against his door the day before, one of Kíli’s hands inching down the blond’s pants.

Reaching up blindly Kíli grabs his phone from next to the alarm clock, squinting at the bright screen and scrolling through his contacts. With his thumb hovering over the call button he bites his lip, pressing send finally when a strong voice begins singing to the music.

It just takes three rings for the one on the other end to pick up.

_“Hmm?”_

“Why are you still awake?” Rolling onto his other side facing away from the wall Kíli reaches for the blanket and tugs it up over his head.

_“I wasn't, not really. Just not sleeping very deeply.” There is a little pause. “What exactly dies over there with you? It sounds horrible.”_

“Sorry for waking you,” Kíli murmurs, waiting a beat until Fíli gives a small huff that tells him it’s fine. It’s the weekend anyway, so he must not have plans in the morning. “It’s my neighbour. She’s delivering her revenge from yesterday in the form of music…loud and with singing.”

_“It's three in the morning,”_ Fíli mumbles into his phone, then there is silence for a few seconds. _“Wanna do something to pay her back?”_

“Of course, do you have something in mind?” Sitting up Kíli brushes his long hair back as the blanket pools in his lap.

_“Maybe.”_ There is the sound of rustling of fabric on the other end of the line. _“I'll be over in ten.”_

Kíli grins and slides his legs over the side of the bed. “Awesome. I’ll make coffee.”

_“Sounds like a good idea. See you in a bit.”_

Saying goodbye Kíli disconnects the call and tosses his phone over his shoulder onto the bed. He gives the wall facing his neighbour his middle finger and gets to his feet, walking over to the closet and grabbing a pair of clean flannel pajama pants out of the laundry basket of clothes he’s neglected to put away for two weeks now.

Kíli steps into them as he walks across the hallway to the kitchen, flipping on the little light above the stove. The old coffee maker puts up a bit of a fight but after sputtering a bit it begins to pour out the dark liquid.

Exactly ten minutes later there is a knock on the door.

Dropping the spoon into the second cup of coffee Kíli grins and goes to open it, throwing his arms around Fíli’s neck. “My hero is here to save me!”

Fíli laughs and leans in to steal a kiss. “I'm at least here to make that old hag's life a living hell. But coffee first.”

With a grin Kíli lowers his arms and takes a step back, motioning Fíli inside. “I can’t wait to hear your idea for her.”

“You’ll have a lot of fun with it, I bet.” Stepping into the flat Fíli grins and watches Kíli close the door. “It involves your bed and a lot of moaning.”

“You know, maybe coffee can wait.”

Chuckling Fíli shakes his head and gets rid of his boots. “I will need the energy coffee can give me.”

Slipping into the kitchen Kíli grabs the mugs and hands the one with extra milk to Fíli. “Well then, let’s drink up.” He winks at the blond and nods toward the couch, the sound from next door still pouring through the walls.

Walking over to the couch Fíli flops down on it and looks over to the wall, shaking his head. “She really does her worst tonight.”

“Probably because of yesterday,” Kíli chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows as he sits beside the blond and folds a leg beneath himself. “She must be jealous again. It’s always the folk songs when she’s jealous.”

“You're such a heartbreaker with the old ladies,” Fíli grins and takes a sip of his coffee. “I should be the one being jealous, not her.”

“I’m just that charming.” Grinning into his mug Kíli takes a big sip and hums at the sweetness. “But don’t worry, I’m all yours.”

“That's good to know.” Wrapping both hands around his mug Fíli smiles at the brunet. “And the plan of revenge doesn't involve sex, just so you know.”

Kíli’s smile drops comically and he lets out a sigh, leaning to set his mug on the small coffee table and flopping back on the couch with a groan. “I should have known it sounded too good to be true.”

The blond student laughs and kicks Kíli's leg gently. “Don't be such a drama queen. It's almost as good as sex.”

“Pizza is almost as good as sex.” Lifting his head up Kíli looks at Fíli as if he could pull a pizza box out from behind his back.

“Well, it’s good to know I'm almost as good as pizza.” Finishing off the rest of his coffee Fíli leans over to set his mug next to Kíli's on the coffee table. “And how good does jumping on the bed and screaming as loud as you can sound to you?”

Kíli begins to laugh and almost falls off the couch because of it. “Oh god, that sounds perfect,” he murmurs while sitting up, brushing his hair back and reaching for his mug to take a big drink. “She’s _so_ going to hate us.”

“That’s the plan,” Fíli says with a smug grin, leaning back against the cushions. “Vengeance is sweet.”

With a bright smile Kíli shifts and swings a leg over Fíli’s thighs, settling himself in the blond’s lap and lifting his mug out of the way so it won’t spill. “This once again proves that you are the smart one.”

“Of course I am,” Fíli chuckles and sets his hands on Kíli's hips, thumbs rubbing softly over hipbones.

Leaning in Kíli bumps his nose against Fíli’s, catching a hint of toothpaste under the smell of coffee. A light kiss is pressed to the corner of the blond’s lips but before it can go any further the younger student sits back and takes a sip of his coffee. “Let’s go rock her world.”

“Let's just hope she won't have a heart attack.”

Kíli nods and reaches back to set the empty mug on the table before sliding to his feet. “It’d be her own fault, she started it.” Pulling Fíli up the brunet laces their fingers and squeezes, leading him toward the bedroom but stopping before they can go inside.

“Hey, you know you’re better than pizza, right?” A light flush spreads over Kíli’s cheeks and he looks up at Fíli to mumble some more. “I mean, I like sex but I also like the other stuff we do… like watch movies and going on cheap dates. I just like hanging out with you.”

Fíli can't stop the stupid smile that spreads on his lips and he leans in for a soft kiss. “I know. Believe me, I do, or I wouldn't be here right now. I like sex but I don't like guys who are just about that and nothing else. I like to be more than just a nice bum to fuck.”

Kissing Fíli back the brunet smiles and squeezes his hand. “You’ll always be more than that to me.”

The words are surprisingly easy to say and the younger man pulls back and drags a hand through his hair, tugging Fíli along into the bedroom. “Anyway…let’s get this party started.”

Grinning Fíli lets go of the brunet's hand and pops the button of his jeans. “Let me get a little bit more comfortable first. There is a bit of exercise ahead, after all.”

“I’m not going to complain,” Kíli says with a leer as he watches Fíli’s jeans fall to the floor.

Stepping out of his jeans Fíli laughs and pushes Kíli over to the bed. “Come on then, show me what you've got.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Stopping at the bed Kíli pushes his flannel pants down and kicks them off, crawling up onto the bed and giving Fíli an eyeful of the red and black Spider-Man underwear covering his behind.

“Very sexy,” Fíli grins and slaps Kíli's ass, laughing when the younger man yelps. “Hey, you can't just show off like that and then expect me to do nothing.”

“Do you like them?” Kneeling up Kíli grabs the headboard and glances over his shoulder with a grin. “They were on sale at the store.”

“They are nicely fitting.” Still grinning Fíli hops onto the bed. “But stop distracting me with your nice little bum, Spidey. We have a mission.”

“Right.” Giving Fíli a nod the brunet gets to his feet and does a few stretches that make the other student laugh. “So how do we start?” Bending his knees Kíli bounces a little, hands out for balance.

“Just make it sound as if we'd have a really hard and really good time.” Jumping a little Fíli makes the bed creak.

Kíli follows his lead and bounces for a few seconds, turning to face the wall and letting out a low moan. “Yeah, that’s it!”

Fíli bites his lip so he won't start to laugh, jumping a bit more so the bed squeaks louder beneath them. “Oh god, Kíli!”

It takes an exaggerated moan to cover up Kíli’s laugh. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Feels so good.” Waving his arms around Kíli reaches for Fíli to hold onto.

Grabbing Kíli's hands Fíli tries very hard not to laugh. “Give it to me. Want you, need you. Just like that!”

The music is turned down a bit, as if Kíli’s neighbour is trying to listen if she’s hearing right. The brunet bites his lip to stop the laugh, letting go of one of Fíli’s hands to reach for the headboard and smack it against the wall with their bounces.

“So hot, uuuuh..you’re so hot. I’m getting close, ha! Gonna make you mine!”

“Oh, yes, please! Come inside of me, give me all you have!”

“Uh, uuuuh!” Rocking the bed harder against the wall Kíli dissolves into laughter that he tries to pass off as a sexy moan. “Fuck, coming!”

“Oh, yes! Kíli!” Flopping down into the bed Fíli grabs a pillow and bites into it to muffle his laughter.

Kíli drops down onto the bed and buries his face in Fíli’s chest to hold back his laughter. The music from next door has stopped and Kíli swears he can hear muttering, although he’s breathing a bit harder from the exercise so he can’t be sure. “It totally worked,” he mumbles with a grin.

“She's such an old perv,” Fíli laughs and lets the pillow drop down onto the bed again so he can catch his breath.

Lifting his head Kíli grins, crawling up Fíli’s body to sit comfortably on his hips. “It’s too bad my lease isn’t up for another six months.” Brushing his hair back he ties it off in a bun with the elastic around his wrist, then places his hands on Fíli’s chest and slips them beneath his shirt. “But now we know how to stop that horrible music.”

“By being reasonable adults and jumping on your bed while screaming.” With a grin Fíli sets his hands on Kíli's hips and rolls his own hips up a little. “Seems it turned you on a bit.”

“To hear you moaning like that? Of course.” Rocking forward Kíli grins when the front of his underwear presses against Fíli’s. The hands beneath the blond’s shirt push it up and on his next thrust Kíli leans down to take one of Fíli’s nipples between his lips.

“Holy shit!” Letting his head fall back against the bedding Fíli's hips thrust hard against the brunet's, one hand going for Kíli's hair.

Flicking his tongue along Fíli’s nipple piercing the brunet grins then bites it gently, presses his weight down into the blond. There’s only a few layers of thin fabric between them but it creates friction that is just shy of not enough.

“Kíli!” Moaning the younger man's name Fíli bucks his hips and grabs the brunet's hair, tugging sharply. “Gods, you're a tease.”

Lifting his head up with a low moan Kíli blinks heavy eyes at Fíli and licks his lips. “I’m just repaying you for your help.” Placing his hands on the bed on either side of the blond Kíli leans close, hips still rolling to meet each of Fíli’s movements.

“You’ll make me come into my shorts like a fourteen year old,” Fíli mumbles, his voice a bit hoarse. Leaning up a bit he captures Kíli's lips in a deep kiss.

“I can solve that.” Breaking away Kíli scoots down a bit and tugs Fíli’s boxer shorts until they sit around his thighs. He then slips his own down just below his bum, moving back into Fíli’s lap and wrapping a hand around them both. “Fuck!”

Fíli laughs and moans at once, his head falling back onto the blanket. “Oh fuck indeed.”

Kíli rocks up into his hand and against Fíli, pitching forward and fisting the blankets as he grins at the blond. A few stray hairs escape his bun and tickle against Fíli’s face as he rocks.

A low moan spills over the older student's lips and he bucks up into the tight grip, seeking more friction. One hand reaches up to tug on one of the loose strands. “You look a bit wild like this. I like it.”

“Yeah?” With a twist of his wrist Kíli’s hips stutter and the rhythm gets thrown off a bit. His eyes squeeze shut and a moan spills past his lips when Fíli tugs his hair. “’m close.”

“Already?” Fíli can't help but chuckle, but it gets drawn out into a moan. “Fuck, me too.”

“What do you mean, already?” Kíli pants as he straightens. “We did all that foreplay with the bouncing.” Digging his knees into the mattress Kíli throws his head back and the elastic slides out of his hair and onto the bed as he rocks hard against Fíli’s cock. “Shit..shit!”

Burying his hand in Kíli's hair Fíli drags him down for a messy kiss. “Gods, Kíli.”

After a few more thrusts Kíli comes with a groan that echoes off the thin walls. His hand tightens around the both of them and he watches Fíli with heavy eyes, the slight pain from his hair being tugged zipping up his spine and drawing another moan.

“Kíli!” With a breathless shout Fíli comes hot and hard between them, adding to the cum that already pools on his stomach.

The younger’s hand moves a few more times before falling aside, Kíli flopping down onto Fíli’s chest and burying his face in the blond’s neck to catch his breath. It’s sticky and will be uncomfortable in a few minutes but he doesn’t have the energy to move.

“Mmm,” he mumbles quietly, turning his head to the side to slide his nose along Fíli’s neck.

“Old Hag will think we're some kind of sex gods,” Fíli chuckles breathlessly and turns his head to the side to captures Kíli's lips in a much softer kiss.

Kíli can’t help but smile against Fíli’s lips. “She wouldn’t be wrong.”

“You're right.” Biting softly into Kíli's lower lip the blond grins. “I just really really like to get it on with you.”

Grinning widely Kíli presses forward and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue along Fíli’s and stealing his breath before pulling back. “Me too,” he murmurs, sliding off the older student’s chest and to his side, wrapping an arm around Fíli’s waist.

“We probably should clean up a bit before we fall asleep.” Looking down at himself Fíli pulls a face. “Might become a bit uncomfortable in the morning if we don't.”

“That’s okay, we can just take a shower then.” Hugging Fíli closer the brunet gives him puppy eyes. “Please?”

Huffing Fíli cuddles closer and reaches down with one hand to drag his boxer shorts back up a bit awkwardly. “If we stick together don't tell me I didn't warn you about it.”

“I like sticking with you,” Kíli grins, shifting a bit so he can get his underwear down far enough to kick off with his feet. “And you’re stuck with me.”

“I know,” Fíli mumbles and closes his eyes. “But that's okay.”

"Good." Settling against the blond Kíli closes his eyes with a yawn. "Night."

“Night,” is the last thing Fíli says before he falls asleep.

Snuggling closer Kíli soaks up the warmth the blond gives off and follows him to sleep a few moments later, now that everything is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed the chapter :)
> 
> We'd love to know what you think, reading comments and thoughts makes our day! Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> [Liddie](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) and [Lina](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)  
> [and our collaborative writing blog](http://liddieandlina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
